Book 1 Percy Jackson The Curse of Hades and The Lighting Thief
by ShikamaruNaraKibaNaruChunin
Summary: Book 1 in my Percy series - oc and Percy take hardships on there way of being a demi gods, ups and downs love and lust, friends foes. Will be off books and Au from them as well. Will have content from books here and there


_**I don't own Percy Jackson or Hero's of Olympus that belongs to Rick Riordan**__** Book 1: Percy Jackson. The Curse of Hades and The Lighting Thief Main pair will be Percy/Oc There love will go by the books and this will how it will go Book 1 ups and downs., Book 3 – (together), Percy/Connor Stoll (End of Book 1 to half way into book 3) Slight: Percy/Annabeth & Percy/Connor (Book five) This will be different then the books by a little **_**Di Angelo**_** Siblings will appear early **__**The Oc will be a surprise. Piper Mc Lean Leo Valdez, and Jason Grace will be in this part of the fic in book 2 and on wards.**_

_**Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque will be in the Ch Called Friends or Foes that will be later in book 4, 5 or 6 depending on a plot I have for them Mpreg is in the story, the child will not be in the story it will be asked about here and there. It will be in a future Sequel It will have Percy and Thomas traits along with others I will tell about along the way in this fic**_

_**Other fics I want to do or see: Rachel Dare Percy/Calypso Percy/Clarisse Percy/Thalia Leo/Calypso Jason Grace /Leo**_ **Valdez **_**Jason Grace/Nico Di Angelo Jason Grace /Frank Zhang Percy/Jason/Luke Percy/Jason/Nico Percy/Frank/Leo Percy/Eurytion Percy/Jason Grace Percy/Leo**_ **Valdez **_**Percy/Frank Zhang Percy/Nico Di Angelo (Based off book 3 and on wards) Blackjack/Tempest fluff Blackjack/ Arion fluff**__**As for Naruto pairs: Naruto/Annabeth Chase Naruto/Thalia Grace Naruto/Piper Mc Lean Naruto/Hazel Laveque **__**Naruto/Percy Jackson Naruto/Nico Di Angelo Naruto/Frank Zhang Naruto/Leo Valdez Naruto/Jason Grace Naruto/Travis Stoll Naruto/Connor Stoll Naruto/Good Luke Kurama/Blackjack or Kiba/**_**Clarisse and Kiba/any male from the Percy Jackson sires**

_**"Seven Half bloods shall answer the call To storm or fire the world must fall An oath to keep with with a final breath And foes bear arms to the doors of death" Rachel Dare Oracle of Delphi Book 5 The Last Olympian**_

**Ch 1: Lies. & Old friend Returns**

_**-Pov Thomas Jacobs **__**May 2**_

I though about my life and what happen three years ago. I save a lot of people but they think I set it only to be a hero. No they were wrong I didn't but things happen I can't explain or tell anyone that I'm half blood. I want to tell Percy one of my best friends mom said to wait about that though even though I think he's half blood him self I miss him. I was Six when I met Percy we would hang every day, like best friends should then out of the blue he told me he had to move that was when I was Nine I haven't seen him since I've tried to call him, and find him but no luck. I'm in love with him, he's in love with me we both know how we feel.

It was End of the School year almost any way today I was starting at Yacny. An all boys school Two. Students my age are coming to get me. I sat up right in my bed and thought what was to happen, over the years Monsters have tried to hurt me but once I looked in there eyes they we scared to death. I found out my father was Hades. God Of The Underworld that happen just past year my mom Sunny Jacobs told me on my birthday I sigh as I here mom calling me. I knew she would call again but I didn't care. I sighed as she did

I sighed yet again as I got out bed, I could hear My mother from downstairs again "Thomas Davis Earl Jacobs come get ready two boys from Yacny be here to come get you soon" she said

"Mom, why do I have to go school, can't I go to Camp Half blood I can make Dad proud" I yell back

She sighs "Thomas, I know you want to go but what happens if you go there, your the son of Hades God of the underworld. I don't even know if my mother Amaterasu powers will help If they find you then what, your father said to wait and I agree"

"Mom" I say coming downstairs - I was tall for 12. 6'2 very build, my eyes they were different from a lot of people my right eye was light black while the left eye was gold my hair was thick gold blond with hinges of Black and Sliver in it. I always wore Gold and Sliver it was my favorite that being said I was looking for my gold t shirt that Grandma Amaterasu gave me I all ready had every thing else on my shorts they were black with red in them my socks were sliver same with my boxers but they had gold and black on them, I also had a sliver vest that I had in my hands I was about to put both on when the door bell rang

"No maybe later" she said just as she did the bell rang. My mother open the door to see two boys

"Percy?" My mother said looking at one boy.

"Huh? Miss J, when did you move to New york? Is Thomas still here or he try run away again" He add scanning the room for me.

His friend looked at him with a confused face

"A Month ago and no he hasn't but after you moved he traveled and found you guys, you mother was at work I think after work she saw him waiting for her He asked about you and such your mother sighed and asked how he got there he told her, she drove him back, he want to stay with you for that week end it was your birthday and such. When we had to move, he want to go back and bring you with him"

"Ya, she told me, she said he left a necklace for me. I still have it I wear it everyday" Percy said

(Percy, takes out a gold necklace it had Amaterasu symbol on it, on the back it was inscribed Happy Birthday may this protect you, always, Thomas J.)

Grover sees it (How is that possible, I've been with him the whole year I never seen that, I did see the chain so I thought it was something else, and Amaterasu she hasn't been seen in years why would he unless, they are related to her or his mother is a Demigod) Grover though

"So how's your mother still with that drunk Gabe?" My mother added Percy nods then sees me he grins with a big smile

(Holy shit he hot as ever, and still sexy as I remember him, I want him so bad I'm getting Horny just staring at him) Percy thought

"Percy?" I say looking at him (He's taller, and sexy as I remember him and gets horny easy still) I thought

He nods then we hug "Jackass you could called and I so love this chest" he said kissing me on the cheek "I've tried Gabe always took the calls" I say bushing as he does

His friend look at me then Percy.

Percy sighs "Thomas get a shirt on, your making G man drool also fix your shorts I can see down there a little" Percy adds laughing I nod and blush and do so. "So how you two know each other?" Grover said wiping drool off his face

"I was getting ready, you know Mom said two kids from Yacny were coming I didn't think it would be you" I say putting on my gold shoes with sliver laces and hinge of both red and black.

"Oh and I will let mom know that, "Oh sorry G man, Thomas Jacobs, his mother Sunny Jacobs" He said looking at his friend "Hi. So?" Grover adds

"Yes, we grew up with each other but three and half years ago" Percy said but stop when he saw look on my face. "You know the school that had a fire" My mother adds

"Yes I know most of it, a kid save half the school because of the fire" Grover said

"Yes that was Thomas, instead of calling him a hero, they blamed him for the fire and he was kicked out because of it, Percy was kicked out and I was fired I was a teacher there I got mad took it to court and won only reason is because of Percy's video camera they were doing a project when it happen Thomas became the hero, but was still kicked out" she added sighing

"Ya" I say kissing Percy on cheek It made him jump and blush. "Let's go we are going to be late" Grover looked at me "What" I add "Nothing its weird Percy never said anything about you to me that's all" Grover said

(I wonder if he's also a Demigod, because that fire was something and I smell death off him, if he is Hades kid then that's big news) Grover thought

"I didn't because I never thought I would see him again, you know what if your jealous tell me" Percy said looking at Grover

"Fine hang with him" Grover added leaving us and heading towards school "Good, I need to talk with you any way" I say "Huh, about?" Percy adds "Grover, he's been lining to you" I say "You sure? Thomas I trust you and everything but why would Grover lie to me" "Its hard, Percy remember things happening grown up, women in the water staring at us?" I say He nods "Yes, I do why does this got to do with that" Percy said "Percy, I'm a Demigod, you are to Grover and a teacher at your school have been hiding it from you" "Wait what. Demigod are you sure, that is hard to believe" Percy said

"Well you been in hiding monsters have tried to find you" I say "Like what" Percy said looking at me "That" I say pointing to a hellhound that was watching us like we were its dinner

"Is that a hell hound?" Percy said The hell hound was going to attack Percy

"Heel" I yell in ancient Greek. It wined then barked at me "No your not killing my friend, if Dad wants him I will take him ok Tell him hands off or he will feel my wrath I know who took his Helm I promise on styx (thunder boomed and the earth shook) I will get it back also tell him I know blot is missing as well"

The hell hound Barks, licks my hand playfully and disappears

"Wait all the stuff about the Gods are true?" He adds looking at me shocked "The fire three years ago, it was sent by Zeus to kill me, only reason I lived reason because of you Percy" I add

"The thing I did with the water to stop the fire from hitting you?" Percy said thinking and sighing at same time

"Yes" I say "O Zeu kai alloi theoi, I'm son of Poseidon or Neptune" he added staring at me

I laugh as he cursed in Ancient Greek "You got it, Zeus bolt and my fathers helm were taking during the winter solstice I know who took it but that can wait. Percy we are in danger now I could protect you like I did when I was younger" I say He was shocked I knew If I didn't tell him

"So your Hades son and your grandmother is Amaterasu, Your grandfather is Helios and Cronos God of time is also related to you" Percy said looking at me with a grin on his face

"Yes and we were spared because of her, didn't you have a dream about me I know you did" I add He blushed but nods "Yes I did. She said trust the Son of Zeus, Daughter and Sons of Hades she also said trust the Daughters of Athena, Zeus and Ares as well but don't trust Luke Son of Hermes"

"There's the one who stole the bolt. He's at the camp right now but tonight we steal the bolt back and get her out of that tree then Zeus will see" "Thalia Daughter of Zeus?" Percy said "So you know her story, she, Daughter of Athena and Luke were trying to get to camp in the end she was turned in to a tree by Zeus" I add

He nods "So Grover being lining same with Mr Brunner" he said looking at me

"Yes, there fore I want you to be with me this summer, we lie to both of them. I take you to mom's house in Hawaii" I say.

"Okay, What about my mom, do you think she knows as well" Percy said sighing "Yes, why do you think she is with Gabe?" I say

"To protect me" Percy eyes widened as he said I nod "Fine I agree with that, no lies okay but can you tell me everything" He said

I nod and do on the way to school.

**After school.**

"Well that was somewhat fun?" I say looking at Percy.

Grover sighed "Sorry Thomas, Percy been my friend since he got here so you two ready for the trip in June?" He adds

"Ya I am, look Grover, do you mind if we go, Thomas said he wants to take me to get some clothes do you mind if we talk later?" Percy said "Percy" he said "Look be jealous ok, I care for him, he saved my life, his mom also cared for me when I ran away two years ago, for three months and we have history I want to go with him okay He also ran away trying to find me as well" Percy yelled

"Fine" Grover yelled. "Fine" Percy said "Ok we Shadow travel, it takes a lot out of me, you would need to look after me for a few hours if you don't mind" I say after Grover wasn't in view of us.

"So, can you call the undead, and use them as well?" Percy adds

"Yes, not only that I can use fire and Ice out of my hands and use my grandmothers power as well" I say He nods trying to keep up "So I control every thing water and all in water along with winter weather?" He said looking at me

"I think so, let's go to my place mom wants you come by, she called during lunch" I say

Percy sighs but nods

**Thomas home **

"Mom, I have Percy, he knows, He's one as well" I add as we come in

She cursed in Ancient Greek "I knew it" she said hugging Percy then me. "Sit I make you guys some food" she said

"Thank you, Miss Jacobs I'm sorry for those three months I was with you guys"

"No Percy, Thomas was happy to see you even though your mother was mad at me for not calling but when she saw your picture with Thomas in Tennis Mag then she knew you were with me and Thomas. She call the night after the picture. I took you home Thomas want you to stay. A month later he did same thing but got lost, then Six months later he found you guys" Sunny said sighing

"Mom talk with Percy I have an Iris message to send" I say

"He didn't?" She said "He did" Percy said

Mom started yelling in Ancient Greek. The earth shook "Fine Hades, but Our son wants to talk" I sigh go to my room and send an iris message to the underworld.

_Three Drachmas for out of service calls a voice said_

"If you dare" Hades was about to say I cut him off. "Listen you old fire head, Percy saved my life years ago. You remember Zeus tried to kill me, Also the bolt and helm were stolen by Luke Son of Hermes" I say yelling at him.

He looks at me fuming with Anger "So where is the bolt?"

"At Half blood Camp with Luke we are going tonight to get it, unless you want us to bring it to you also dad check on your father I feel them and Percy feels Typhoon"

He looks at me then causes in Ancient Greek

"So why is son of Hermes doing this, and father he's in the pit" Hades said calmly

"Uncle I know this is weird but Thomas and I have been dreaming and they have appear to us" Percy yelled as he went to the bathroom

He looks at me I nod "If that is true... Bring the Helm to the underworld tell Perseus Jackson if he hurts you he will feel all my wrath not just a hell hound" He adds.

"I will" I end the link and go to the bathroom

"Percy" I open the door to see him offing him self and saying my name and something in ancient Greek

"Huh" he blushed and was about to stop I look and him he stares at me I go to him and finish what he started.

Percy sighed as I offed him, after a few minutes he blew his load on my hand and I licked all off my hand then sucked him dry It was just like I thought it would not salty not tangy but moist like favored water Citrus to be exact

I let some drip on my mouth then kissed him on the lips. He kissed back, and we started having a make out session in the bathroom this was getting me very aroused but I couldn't help my self any more. I sat on him and started feeling his body he did to me as well he was about unzip my pants and go to my crotch but His phone goes off and it was a weird message it was from some one that he knew. He sighed read it and let me see it as well

(If you guys let temptation of sex take over, a secret will be out, wait till the winter Solstice or you will know when the time comes)

With lots of Love Aunt Aphrodite

"Huh Aphrodite who is she I know the gods but I forgot some of them" I say "God Of Love But why did she send this" Percy adds "I don't know but if she did that then me and you are meant to be soul mates" I say "I guess" Percy said looking at me

We both then cuss in Greek, "I want this again though that day I was so horny that we screw more then six times before we had to go out" I add sighing "So do I, but the fates are stopping us and I don't know why we all ready did the deed though" Percy said sighing as well I kiss him then smile " That trip was fun and yes I know but something must have happen for the fates to step in. It dint happen last time we did and I will not say anything I know you were thinking about me fish face in more ways then one" I say bushing

(On Olympus Aphrodite smiled at the young couple but sighed as well)

He sighs but nods and does the same "Ok, Shadows" He adds bushing I get off him I stare at him as he puts his boxers back on

_**( Flash back)**_

_"Percy... I like you, I know this might seem weird but I'm gay and I have a crush on you ever since I met you" Young me said_

_"I do as well, I think I like guys but I don't know" Young Percy adds _

_We kiss and we start to feel each other, just as we do the bell rings "So what now?" Young Percy adds "If you want we can continue " I say and kiss him again _

_Young Percy nods We kiss and head to class_

_**(End of flash back). **_

"So you were thinking about when we first kissed right" Percy said kissing me on the lips yet again

"Percy, I still feel that way do you?" I add kissing him back same way.

He sighs looks at me "I don't know, but I can't stop thinking about you or kissing you or feeling your chest up or your crotch for that matter" Percy said looking at my pants where I was getting a boner just as he was rubbing it

"You remember that even that was a few years ago I thought you for got that we had to share a bed and bathroom together on that trip. The some of the teachers said we wernt to come but some on call to make sure we did as for that teacher she was fired and we stay there till that fight happened as for the two teachers they left and home schooled both of us until our time at. New Y prep" I add

"Ya, then they got jobs far away, I still talk with both of them they ask about you, I told them about what happen with the fire, they said we did the right thing. Also sent us a few things"

"Ya I got that and sent a letter thanking them and I also explained the fire" I say

_**Flash back -**_

_The teacher was reading names from a list for class trip but stopped when she saw two names "Who put these two on the trip" the teacher said "The school board, some one said it wasn't fair to exclude them" A second teacher said. "Well they did hand everything in on time, and they have some what good marks" A third teacher adds "I'm not doing this I don't want them here. Get a different teacher to come I'm going home" The one said who read the list_

_"What its not like we cause trouble its others that cause it, I get bullied and no teacher seems to care so I take it in to my own hands as for Percy same thing, you guys look down on us for last time, I'm letting the school board know of this and you the teacher who read the list, I'm making sure you get fired" Young Thomas said_

_"You wouldn't" she adds_

_"I would" Thomas takes a cell phone out of his pocket and diles a number "He's not in well is she, she is - tell them the school isn't letting us on the trip and this teacher said this right in front of us, no the other two don't care. Yes he's with me, No we won't cause trouble, even though it comes to us. Yes ok bye" Thomas said_

_"Your fried by the order of the school board as for you two, you guys get today and next week off, if you don't believe me call the school board" Thomas adds_

_"Percy Jackson and Thomas Jacobs" the teacher who said it was unfair called our names_

_"Yes, we are here" we both add" _

_"We didn't know you two were on the list you can have the teachers room Here's your time tables for the trip be at this place at seven have a shower before you guys come because we want the school have a good rep" the other teacher said._

_Later hotel room "Pov Young Thomas._

_I look at the room and sigh "Percy are you ok your staring at me?" I say "Yes its just your crotch that all, I can see your dick through it" he said _

_"Man I thought these were big enough, ma said they we're" I sigh taking off said underwear and tossing them. I then take rest of my clothes off _

_"We have to have a shower, since your naked do you want to have one together" Young Percy said _

_I nod _

_We get in the shower and have one, one thing lead to another then we had sex in the shower._

_"Percy, I love you" I say_

_"I do as well" Young Percy adds_

_**End of Flash back**_

"Yes I do because that's first time we had sex" Percy said

"Yes that's right thanks for reminding me plus mother and I went there a few weeks ago and I got that room, and well you know the rest I guess" I say

"I know I went there as well, a few weeks later because Gabe told us to leave for a week and I told mom about that place and I got same room. The maid that did our room when we were there told me you had the room, she also told me you left me a letter I still haven't read it though, also I don't know about us, I care and we been through a lot even that" Percy said looking at me sighing I sigh then nod "If you want take your time I'm not forcing you, even though we did date for a year before. We were split up again after that. I say he nods and we hug

**Ch1 Part 2: Bolt of Zeus, Helm Of Hades stolen back & Thalia Daughter of Zeus**

_**June 2 last week of school**_

"Let's go, mom we will be back if any one asks we went hiking" I say she nods and we leave.

I have been dating Percy for the 2 months as of today any way . Percy and I have been busy trying to find out what went missing and we found out what it was, we were head there to get it back return it

**Half blood Camp that night midnight**

"Ok we are here let's go quickly" I take his hand we Shadow rush to Luke's room.

"I see it I mean the shield" Percy said "Ok just touch it then we can Shadow to her tree" I add. Percy does and we were now at the tree at the top of the hill.

I start to chant in ancient Greek -O Hades God of the underworld I need her help, I want to save her, let me pass through the tree and grab her body and save her" I say

Earth shook and split under Thalia's tree and Percy watch as I disappeared and reappeared with a girl our age in my arms The ground shook once more and the fissure that opened closed

I also took a lot of Demigod stuff from the camp to help us. I sigh "Let's go back to my house" I say He nods takes my hand and we were in my room

I take some healing things I had and healed her.

**The next Morning 5am - June 3**

She stirs "Where am I who are you two?"

"Can't you guess by looking at our eyes Thalia?" I say

"Son of Hades, and Son of Poseidon" she adds looking at us

"Yep" Percy said looking at her He sighs looks at me "What now? We basicy took her from the tree she was the life force of the camp"

"Its good I put some my grandmothers power in there so it will not die and Luke will not have a way to rise the titans" I add

"Wait what?" She adds looking at both of us. "Oracle of Delphi is my family to, take my hands and show you" I say

She does and she see what happens and what Luke is doing

"So why did you save me?" She added "Your father tried to kill me just because of something Oracle of Delphi said Years ago and I save you to prove him wrong" I add

She looks at my face and sees my scars she traces them with her fingers looks at Percy and sees different ones on him she sighs then nods "Okay, So how long am I here for?" Thalia said

"Until you heal fully, my mother will take care of you while we go to school then we have the whole summer in Hawaii" I say

"Okay then what about Camp then?" Thalia adds "Percy, you and I will go next year or if stuff happens in the summer might go then" I say. Thalia looks nods at us then sighs and she falls asleep I sigh "We have the bolt to return"

**Ch1 Part 3**** Bolt & Helm Returned. Gods find out about Son of Hades **

At camp Luke was tearing apart his room yelling to campers where is his shield he was fuming with anger little did he know both the Helm and Bolt were Returned

The gods were yelling at each other. "We have guests" Hera adds "I see so this is the brat who's being saving the day with him" Ares said

"Speak young ones" she adds "Yes Aunt Hera, I come before the gods to clear my fathers Name and Perseus as well" I say "Your father and Perseus" Athena looks at Percy then to Poseidon Athena said

"Yes Aunt Athena, Uncle Hermes I'm sorry for this Luke stole the bolt same with my father's helm" Zeus stared at me "Hades" he yelled (Earth shook below us)

"Dad shut the fuck up will you, do you want your fucking name cleared or not (Earth stop trembling) and Yes Uncle Zeus, Hades is my father before you ask someone had a part of saving me from your wrath not only saving me but Perseus as well" I say

(In the underworld Hades was mad but listen to his son)

Poseidon fumed "You tried to kill my son" he said yelling at Zeus

(Hades laughed at this - "Pay back is a bitch brother" he thought)

"No I was trying to kill him, I didn't think your son would save him but why are you alive?" Zeus added

Aphrodite sighed "They love each other, I've seen it but a rift is soon to happen until he all most gets killed this time by the Titans" she said looking at her siblings "My nephews are?" Zeus adds "Yes do you care?" Percy said looking at Zeus then his father Poseidon

The other gods sighed only one said yes that was Ares the others said the didn't care Athena was shocked but gave a blessing

"No I'm gay and its cool, You lived because of Amaterasu" Apollo said

"Yes uncle, my mother is half blood as well, her mom is is Amaterasu" I say The gods curse "She said never have kids, when was your mother born" Athena said

"My brother and sister age well how ever they have been Lotus hotel since they were twelve I think the late eighty as for my mother she's 33 or older in human years" I say

"No wonder He put them there Hades thinks his kids are the prophecy?" Ares adds "Yes that was his doing but when he had me he just left them there because he knows that one of the great three kids are that" I say

"So it means my own kid, that you saved I have to ask you why, Percy and your self" Zeus said looking at me and Percy

"I just want to be noticed uncle because of the difference of the gods I save her because of what Luke is trying to do me and Perseus have been feeling them" I say as I throw him Luke's Shield it clanged at his feet and the bolt revealed it self

"Zeus lay off him, yes Hades is a bastard but you should not blame his son for his mistakes and Them, you mean the Titans?" Apollo and Aphrodite added

(Hades Scoffed at Apollo's words)

We both nod "We have to act if they are rising we don't know there plan" Hera said

"No Aunt Hera I know what there plan is but it involves all of us by the end the Great Oracle what she said will be true" Percy said

"You know of it?" Hermes said

"Not all of it just the part about me and Thomas" Percy said blushing Hermes laughed "So, Where is Hades Helm then" he adds "Ares" Percy said "How dare you, runt" Ares adds said fuming with anger

"Oh ya then why do I feel it if you don't have it I speak Ancient Greek

_**(O helm of darkness come to me Son of Hades land in my boyfriends hands)**_ " I say

The earth trembles then out comes the helm from Ares shield and lands in Percy hands

"Ares explain your self" Zeus yelled "Luke I caught him then some weird power I think trance me saying let him go" Ares said

"Kronos" Me and Percy yell "Don't speak his name, but if that's true then we have to worry brother" Poseidon said

We nod - the gods look at each other "Can we go, I have this to return" I say looking at them

"Perseus Thomas your love will test your limits and more I know I've seen it"Aphrodite said

I sigh "Thanks for the warring Aunt Aphrodite" Percy said "Can you send us the quickest way to see my father?" I add

They nod and we are the gate to underworld in new york. I play a tune and we were in I head to where my father was.

"Here's your Helm like I said father" I tossed it to him "I here you cleared my name and his as well" he adds catching it

"Yes can we go, we both have a trip to go on in a hour" I say

He nods "Perseus Jackson Thank you, I dint know that, I will return the favor one of these days but if you hurt him not only me you have to deal with, you will have to deal with his pets" Hades adds

Percy nods and We were back in my house "Mom we are leaving now ok" I say

"Yes dear oh, Percy your mother called and we got talking she said it was fine for you to come with us for the summer" My mother said

"Okay" Percy said as we went out side to get the bus for the trip

**Ch1 Part 4**** The Attack, Truth and Plans for the Summer**

Museum June 3 (6am)

"Grover I'm sorry ok, its just I care for him" Percy adds

"I know your mother called me telling him about Thomas and his mother, I'm sorry as well" Grover said.

"Who can tell me is God of the sun" Mr B said. "Helios, Amaterasu and Apollo" I say

"Yes, Apollo is the sun god, he took over for Helios but why did you say Amaterasu Mr Jacobs?" He said

"He said that because Amaterasu is not only a sun god but she is said to created the sun when the world started. Amaterasu is said to be the only Greek God that has be around since the begging of time it's self" Percy said

"That might be true Mr Jackson, but Amaterasu hasn't been seen in a long time nor the gods have seen her, only god to have seen her is Helios but he isn't to be found as well" Mr B said

"If that's true then why did Orpheus have said to see her when he went to save his wife from Hades" I say looking at Mr B.

"Orpheus, did see her but know one knows if that is true" he said looking at me

"No, Hades God of the underworld knows and he dated her years ago before Lady Persephone" Percy said

"Hmm maybe so and that fact is true he did date her but what gets me is how much you two know about her" Mr B said

"Thomas, mother is a Amaterasu believer, she thinks someone in her family from Greece knew her or saw her and she's been trying for years to find out" Percy said

"I see and I bet she found something?" Mr B said

"Yes, a sliver necklace it has Ancient Greek and Ancient Egyptian on it" Percy said showing Mr B a picture of it.

_"To Lady Amaterasu. I will always love you, this locket means a lot to me I give it to you it bears my love for you Helios"_ I say

"Yes Mr Jacobs, he did love her but know one knows what happen to both of them" he said

He goes on about something then asks Percy to see him I smile at what he gets Percy nods comes over to me "So this is the famous Anaklusmos also know as Riptide?" I nod kissing him on his cheek "Your his son God of the sea" I add

"So let's go for lunch we can go this way" Percy adds

"I don't think so, I put out my own (Shadow of Death) "Perseus Riptide now" I yell

He nods and sighs at same time (Why did he have to say my full name, coming from him I like hearing my real name) Percy thought, "What is that?" Percy said. "I think a Chimera?" I add

We start to fight it, half hour later "Hit it below the legs, watch out. For... (Percy gets hit) The Tail I add

Percy groans I rush over to him help him up he nods "This time Perseus watch the tail" I say

"I know, I know, and how often are you going to use my full name" He adds looking at me in the eyes

I sigh "Sorry Percy, its only way for you to think I know you hate it but I love it, I will not use it often, but if I do it means I love you okay fishface" I say

Percy nods "Okay" he adds kissing me on my cheek we fight the beast some more then Grover comes to find us

"Percy, Thomas". Grover said

"Not Now. Grover get down Now!" I yell. "What?" He adds "Chimera you ass look behind you" he does and yells "Where that come from" Grover said as he went to the floor

"We don't know all sudden it attack Thomas bit him in the arm and my self as well" Percy said showing his own arm and pointing to mine

"God of the Titans must sent this" I curse in Ancient Greek.

"Your stuffed, we win" I hear Percy yell

"Percy?" Grover said We here a huge roar Percy had cut its Teeth out all of them and me and Percy jump and kill it at same time. We then the teeth and put them in a small tin I had

"Ok that was a work out, next time Percy we go my way" I say

"Sure and Hey I didn't know a Chimera would show up and make us chow food, I think some one sent it here to kill you and me" Percy adds

"Why him" Grover adds looking at us

"I'm the grandson of Amaterasu my mother is half god and I don't know who my god father is" I say with a grin

Grover sighs "Now I understand" he adds

"Do you want to skin that?" Percy said "Sure let's do it" I say we do. We cut it open start putting meat in piles for offerings.

"O Hades god of the underworld expect this offering" Percy said through some of the meat in a fire I had lit ( It started to crisp then it disappeared)

"O Helios god of the Sun, here me my name is Thomas Davis Earl Jacobs son to Sunny Jacobs Daughter to Amaterasu please take this offering as a thank you" I say

(The fire shined brightly as I put the meat in)

"O God of love Aphrodite please take this as a thank you we know our bounds, (the meat frys then hearts come from the fire then disappear) O god of the Sea Poseidon here us we give the Chimera bones to you in a thanks for helping send them to any sea thing that collects them" Percy and I say (The bones disappear)

"Here's our lunch want some G man" I add "You guys are going to eat a Chimera?" He adds "Sure its chicken" Percy said taking a bite of meat that was left

"Okay I've seen everything but not this" Grover said

"Right Mr Jackson, I see now why you Mr Jacobs knew about her" Mr B said now taking some meat him self

"Yes sorry sir she told me in a dream wait to the perfect moment and Can we pack the rest of this meat, we skinned it and made some offerings to the gods" I say

"Hmm yes and it is chicken try some Grover"

Grover sighs takes some and smiles "Baa good" he said

"Hermes God of messages we need you, please pack this meat of a Chimera and Send it to Camp half blood put it in cabin three Son of Poseidon" Percy says.

"Wait you knew?" Both Mr B and Grover said

Hermes comes "Yes he knew, he's known since he saved Thomas years ago and before that as well Thomas was to help him with his powers but the fates step in, today was what they rewrote it to and Pack and Sent" He said looking at us

"Thank you Uncle, Also we will save Luke no matter what the Oracle of Delphi said" Percy adds "I know, his Grandmother has high hopes and she said she saw something about Luke and told me years ago" he adds

"Where is Amaterasu" Percy said "That I don't know Mr Jackson, Helios knows and for some reason Apollo is doing his job"

"Has she been protecting us or has that been Helios because we've heard a man and a woman in our dreams" I say

"That Mr Jacobs Grandson of lady Amaterasu I couldn't tell you only Apollo could or the Oracle of Delphi can" Hermes said and left

"So let's go to camp I'm happy for the summer" I say looking Percy then at the other two

Grover sighs "What do we tell them that another half god showed up and helped protect Percy or we tell what they know" Grover adds

"Since they know, My name is Chiron" Ex Mr B said.

"Oh yes I for got Grover if your free this summer want to come to Hawaii with me Percy and a girl friend of ours" I say

"Don't worry, Thomas all ready made plans for the summer in Hawaii, his mother will be there and he invited me. Mom knows of this, and she believes I still don't know let's leave it at that for now and I'll tell her when time is right" Percy said

"Grover will help me this summer and good your safe, his power will help as well okay but when the time comes Percy you should tell her" Chiron added

"We will send a iris message if anything happens, if you don't hear from us send a halfblood to us" I say

"As for the meat?" Grover said "Put it on ice to we come" Percy said Chiron nods and they leave.

(Hmm he has same aura as Percy, he can't be though him, Thalia are only ones) Chiron thought as they leave.

"That went better then I thought" I say "Ya it did now for Gabe" Percy said sighing

**That night Percy home**

"So your going away this summer?" Gabe said looking at us

"Yes sir, he's coming with my mother and I, we leave tonight Sally knows, oh here sir" (I take out a six pack and hand it to him)

"Nice taste kid, but your not old enough to drink" he said "No sir I had my mother pick it up its for you sir" I add

"Hmm, I misunderstood you kid" he adds looking at Percy

"Tell mom call this phone number if she needs me" Percy said

"Fine just leave it on the fridge the get out of my sight before I change my mind and have fun or what ever kids do for summer" Gabe said

Percy was shocked but did so and we left went back to my place.

"So how was your day and is that Chimera fur? Thalia added touching it

I look at her nod and make a scarf out of the left over fur we had

"Thank you, this will come in handy for the winter" Thalia said grinning "Good and yes it is" Percy said we then explain to her what happen. "I see so he's your protector now Percy that's good he's all right after what happen with Luke, Annabeth, and I" Thalia said

"Can we ask what happen or do you not want to talk about it?" I asked Thalia

Thalia sighed but nods at same time "We were all most at Camp Seven years ago, we were running there is no protection like there was back then, any way we got to the hill now is called Half Blood hill because of what happen with me, We fought. A lot of things and the thing that took me down was a Cyclops I told Grover to take Luke, Annabeth and run he did so and one killed me and that's when father saved me by turning me in to a tree" she said sighing

"I'm surprised dad didn't take your soul or did the tree save you?" I say "I don't know all I know I was dieing next thing I woke here" she said looking at me and Percy.

"I cleaned all your stuff and polished it as well" Percy said looking at Thalia. "Thanks so you guys coming or staying" Thalia said "Coming, we leave in an hour mom flew out today we met her there" I say

**Ch1 Part 5 ****A Ride with The one Eyed Sisters, Home Away from Home & Annabeth's Quest P1**

"Well how are we getting there?" Percy said

"How much Drachmas you guys have because I know a cab serive, The one eyed sisters" I say "Oh them, they do, New york and areas right" Thalia said

"Ya I have about I think 19000 to my name or more dad left me some when I was born like a collage fund you could say" I add "I don't have any" Percy said

Thalia sighs "I don't know how much I have but was there a bag as well when you grabbed me?" She adds

"Yes I grabbed it today after school, I think some one from the Ares cabin saw me but I don't know" I say

"Hmm here it is, I have 6000 as well" she said

We grab our things - I shout in Ancient Greek _*"Stethi, O Harma Diaboles"_

*(Stop Chariot Of Damnation)

"How may I help you half bloods" A voice said

"Wasp just let them get in before asking them" A second voice adds

"Fine Tempest" Wasp said "How much Drachma to Hawaii or some where near there" Percy said "Its out of service area but for halfbloods who are in a hurry because of what's yet to come Hmm, depends if you want fast or fastest" Tempest said

"Fastest" I say "12500 there" A third said

"Anger you mad that's crazy they don't have that much" Wasp said

I hand her Thalia bag with 6000 in it and Thalia hands my 7500 more to them

"Keep the change" Thalia and I say as we get in along with Percy.

A 1000 tip, hmm. I see Son of Hades, Son of Poseidon and Daughter of Zeus this I didn't see" Anger said

"Yes but she did and she told us remember" the Tempest said "Well, since they paid that much, we can give half back" Wasp added as we went in to hyper drive "Fine 6000 Drachmas each and you keep the 6500 Drachmas and the last 1000 Drachma can go to the gods" I say

"Deal" All three Sisters add and one sister handed us our coin back, we put it away.

**Hour later**

"Here we are closes place you get to Hawaii either take the sea or plane but we know what you decide" Wasp said

"30, 31, 75, 12" Tempest adds "Huh? Oh never mind that Daughter of Ares has that taken care of" I say "Hmm you are the Son of Hades, but I see that you have Oracle power so you know about the Sea of monsters?" Wasp adds

"No, only that Clarisse and some campers have a quest to get something and those numbers you said refer to the Sea of Monsters" I say

"I see and Good luck halfbloods" Anger said "You Son of Hades do not be tempted by Luke son of Hermes or Your bond with Son of Poseidon will be destroyed" Tempest said as all three of got out

"Okay what was that about?" Percy said I shrugged and Thalia Sighs "She just warned you what's to come I think" Thalia added

**6pm that night**

"So witch way?" Thalia said as we got to port.

"Percy you can tell right" I say "Ya West" Percy said

"Hey aren't those sharks they are staring at you Percy" Thalia adds "Ya they are, Hey guys can you find us a boat or something to get to cost of Hawaii" Percy said looking at one of the sharks.

An hour past and Sharks come back with a boat that was chewed to pieces by other sea life

"Thanks" I add it looks at me nods and we get in and Percy tells them take us there.

**Sunset The Jacobs Summer home**

"Percy, Thalia, Honey, I thought you guys would be here hours ago" Sunny added "Well these guys got us here fast thanks again you guys" Percy said They nod and leave "So, what are we eating, and how are we going to enjoy the summer?" Thalia said

"Dad spoiled me right after I was born, gave me a collage fund in Greek money, made me a home here on the Island and a gamers dream of all video game systems ever made with all the games that were made as well" I say

"What, lord of the dead did that" Percy said "Yes even gave him a puppy as a gift and its Cerberus son" Sunny said."So where is the death pooch?" Thalia said laughing "He's still a puppy, Thomas can call him any time but Lord of the dead told me needs to be with Cerberus, the mother died after birth of the puppies" Sunny said

"So the lord of the dead have been giving gifts to him each year on his birthday?" Percy said "Bascily I didn't know until her father tried to kill me that I was his son" I said

"Even a pool?" Percy said looking at the pool that covered half of the back yard "Yes A huge pool with Black Sharks that can be summoned by blood They are messages as well" Sunny adds

"I'm going for a swim, I know you want to come as well Percy, Thalia what ever you want there's fun in the house, even Greek games some I don't even understand how to play even though I know Ancient Greek.

"Hell yes, a swim in a pool this big, its better then Yancys swim teams pool" he added taking off his clothes and taking out his bathing suit and changing into it I do as well Thalia smiles (that was hot even If I got there rears) Thalia thought "Well if you boys want a swim I'm going to go inside and help miss Jacobs with dinner" she said

**In the pool.**

(Master and Son Of Poseidon welcome) one shark said. "You can here them as well?" Percy said petting one of them

"Yes, Dad made a deal with your Father, I don't know what the deal was though" I say Percy smiles "Hey can you two leave me and Thomas for awhile"

(We just want to welcome master home for the summer and Son of Poseidon we know you like Master and Master likes you Master Hades told us so and remember what Hades said) The second one said

(If you hurt him not only me you have to deal with, you will have to deal with his pets)

Percy thought "Yes I know, I care about him and he does as well. We been through a lot together" Percy said

"I know we have and we will suffer together, guys if he does he will have me to deal with and dad I don't want you chewing him apart" I add looking at my Arm (I still can't believe he healed that) I thought

_**(Flash back day of the fire) **_

_"Percy Look out!" Young Thomas said pushing Percy out of the way just as piece of burning wood land on Thomas arm Young Thomas screams as the burning wood hits his arm_

_"Thomas why?" Young Percy said _

_"I love you, I will always even if we grow apart I have since I met you I didn't want to ruin our friendship, I had no Idea that you like me as well" Young Thomas adds panting _

_Young Percy starts to cry and then all sudden a wave of water hits Thomas putting out the piece of wood _

_Thomas arm was badly burned but as Percy touched it his arm became healed_

_"I do as well and I have, since I met you" Young Percy said _

_**(End of flash back)**_

**End of Thomas Pov**

**-No ones Pov -**

Camp Half blood. Same time Thomas and Percy were swimming

Luke was mad, know one knew why but Grover knew something was up. He sighed he want to know how Percy was

"Grover are you sure?" Annabeth adds

"Yes Grandson of Amaterasu, he said so him self, and Percy knew for a long time the way they look at each other" Grover said

"Who is his father, Ares Camper said they saw a hooded figure by Thalia tree and when Ares camper looked back the person was gone. Same night Luke's Shield went missing I saw two people there one boy had bright sea blue eyes and the other had one black one and the ther was gold" Annabeth said

"They are in love, Mother has told us they will come to camp but not now, they also bring three along with them they also went to Olympus something about clearing someone's name I don't know much other then that" Male Aphrodite camper said

"Oh Styx He the son of Hades" Grover said

"That can't be good" Annabeth said "Not to be rude but if that's true we should let Chiron know" Ares camper adds

"Let me know what and why is there huge number of campers over here" Chiron said

"That kid you met is the Son of Hades" A few Naiads said

"Hmm I figured he was the Son of Hades but he was covering his tracks well all these years. Even at the school he was, I felt mist on him but didn't know what it was. He was covering his sent some how" Chiron said

"I knew it that day when I saw something on near her tree it was him and the day Luke shield went missing Annabeth saw two people one was him" The Ares camper said

"Yes that explains it Hades controls the shadows it looks like he's know for years though who he was and didn't get mad about it" Hermes camper adds

"Hmm this will be an interesting year if he is the Son of Hades why does he want him beside him" Mr D said

"Maybe Oracle knows can I go?" Annabeth said looking at the two. "Yes, go see the Oracle and come see us when your done" Chiron added

**The attic**

Annabeth sighs" What is Hades son doing?"

The Oracle speaks

_Seven Half bloods, One Cyclops, one Satyr will take the quest to save all of us they will be in danger One half blood will die protecting what she loves most that will be the Titan's curse_

_Two Sons of Hades, Daughter of Hades Daughter of Zeus Daughter of Athena, Daughter of Ares, and Two sons of Poseidon will have a role to play on the next great prophecy. They will be join by a Satyr who found Pan God of the Wind _

_Two went west and faced the god who turned_

_they took what was stolen and safety had it returned _

_Third was killed seven years ago, she will awaken with vengeance and join the two. She will always be loyal to them for saving her, but the one who has betrayed will not know she is alive he will try and poison her tree, it will not work for its all ready dead for the Son of Hades made sure it can't be poison, Dragons of the Dead watch over the tree._

_The fourth will join the three in Hawaii for they will be in trouble before the Summer Solstice she will be there guild to camp but in doing so the third of their trio will be gone for he will disappear The one you call a friend has Betrayed you all for he is the doom of Olympus he has hate for his father he is the thief who tried to set up Perseus Son of the sea god._

_The three will travel to Las Vegas to save Two siblings who have been there since the second world war. The fifth will be the other Son of Hades He will look up to his brother and they will have a bond like no one has seen._

_Son of the Sea, Son of the Dead will know what is to come, they have their fate, but Daughter of Athena be warned you will not like the truth for they are in love, and you will be in the middle, choose wisely for your actions might make Son of the Dead do something he will regret _

_The last of the group will be a satyr who will find the Pan god of the wind, A Cyclops who will find his way to Half blood hill, and The Daughter Of Ares who will not be friendly until there quest to find the Golden Fleece._

_A year will pass._

_The six will be joined by three Daughter of Ares and Half Son of Poseidon for he is a Cyclops and a Satyr _

_You shall sail the Iron ship with Warriors of bone, you shall find what you seek and make it your own but despair for you life entombed within stone and fail with out friends to fly home alone"_

_The next quest will be tough but in the end one will die, not at the time you think but later on the nine will spit to do a quest it will bring them to eight and that's when she will die, they wil be at seven three will be captured and the Hunters of Artemis will come to there aid_

Annabeth is stunned but is also confused about most of it. She sighs and goes to see Chiron

"So how did it go?" He said as Mr D look at her as well

Annabeth sigh and repeated what she got

_Seven Half bloods, One Cyclops, one Satyr will take the quest to save all of us they will be in danger One half blood will die protecting what she loves most that will be the Titan's curse_

_Two Sons of Hades, Daughter of Hades Daughter of Zeus Daughter of Athena, Daughter of Ares, and Two sons of Poseidon will have a role to play on the next great prophecy. They will be join by a Satyr who found Pan God of the Wind _

_Two went west and faced the god who turned_

_they took what was stolen and safety had it returned _

_Third was killed seven years ago, she will awaken with vengeance and join the two. She will always be loyal to them for saving her, but the one who has betrayed will not know she is alive he will try and poison her tree, it will not work for its all ready dead for the Son of Hades made sure it can't be poison, Dragons of the Dead watch over the tree._

_The fourth will join the three in Hawaii for they will be in trouble before the Summer Solstice she will be there guide to camp but in doing so the third of their trio will be gone for he will disappear The one you call a friend has Betrayed you all for he is the doom of Olympus he has hate for his father he is the thief who tried to set up Perseus Son of the sea god._

_The three will travel to Las Vegas to save Two siblings who have been there since the second world war The fifth will be the other Son of Hades He will look up to his brother and they will have a bond like no one has seen._

_Son of the Sea, Son of the Dead will know what is to come, they have their fate, but Daughter of Athena be warned you will not like the truth for they are in love, and you will be in the middle, choose wisely for your actions might make Son of the Dead do something he will regret _

_The last of the group will be a satyr who will find the Pan god of the wind, A Cyclops who will find his way to Half blood hill, and The Daughter Of Ares who will not be friendly until there quest to find the Golden Fleece._

_A year will pass._

_Six will be joined by three Daughter of Ares and Half Son of Poseidon for he is a Cyclops and a Satyr_

_You shall sail the Iron ship with Warriors of bone, you shall find what you seek and make it your own but despair for you life entombed within stone and fail with out friends to fly home alone"_

_The next quest will be tough but in the end one will die, not at the time you think but later on the nine will spit to do a quest it will bring them to eight and that's when she will die, they will be at seven three will be captured and the Hunters of Artemis will come to there aid_

"Ok the last part I understand that talks about the Sea of Monsters and the golden fleece, but The next quest will be tough but in the end one will die, not at the time you think but later on the nine will spit to do a quest it will bring them to eight and that's when she will die, they wil be at seven three will be captured and the Hunters of Artemis will come to there aid that I don't understand

So the Bolt and Helm were returned I wondered why it cleared so sudden, as for the one who has turned on us I understand that. As for the love part my dear you must deal with I'm not god of love

I wondered why Dragons of the dead were at the tree, as for the summer solstice that is in a few weeks and Hades had three kids but what about the great prophecy that part about Six half bloods, Grover and Cyclops doesn't make sense" Mr D said

"Should we do something or wait till the summer solstice?" Annabeth said

"I guess we wait" Chiron said

The others went back to their games and the camp thought about what was yet to come

_**End of No ones Pov**_

_**Percy Pov. 12am June 4**_

"Hey Thomas, we should send word via Kiba and Naruto here to the camp" I say

Thomas sighs "Percy let's wait and see I want to see the Summer Solstice you know" he adds looking at me as we do laps around the pool.

"Boys dinner is ready also Thalia cook you some Blueberry pie Percy" Sunny Jacobs added

I sigh and get out of the pool "You guys want fish or some meat from the house" I say to Kiba, Naruto, and Sakura

(Meat Master Percy) Sakura added (Same) Kiba said (Tuna for me) Naruto added "One Tuna, and two Stakes coming right up" Thalia said. "How did you know that?" I say "Meh I don't know it came to me just as you were talking with them Thomas are you coming?" Thalia said

"Guys we got issues coming, the day of the summer solstice, I can't see it, its blocked by the titans Annabeth Case will come to our aid but that will be to late" Thomas said

"Okay so what do we do?" I say.

"Make a Rainbow somehow" Thalia adds "Right Iris messaging" Thomas said. I sigh make a wave and make it shine in the light Thomas had he then put on the floor a prism and a rainbow worked

O goddess accept our offering. Thalia throws a Drachma in to the wave I had going

"Grover Underwood Half Blood Hill" Thomas says.

We hear snoring "Grover" Me and Thomas yell

"Where's the fire? Thomas, Percy and you" Thalia cut Grover off

"Nice to see you Grover Thomas and Percy saved me. I wish it was on better terms Grover and we have news, Something is coming Percy and Thomas feel it. Something from the Sea and something evil not from the underworld it will be here by the summer solstice" Thalia said sighing looking at me and Thomas

"Wait that's what Annabeth heard from the oracle -The fourth will join the three in Hawaii for they will be in trouble before the Summer Solstice she will be there guide to camp but indoing so the third of there trio will be gone for he will disappear The one you call a friend has Betrayed you all for he is the doom of Olympus he has hate for his father he is the thief who tried to set up the Son of the sea god" Grover added

"Luke" Me, Thomas and Thalia add "Huh? You sure, Luke still is hear though he hasn't left" Grover said "We know but he will soon, I think the days before the Summer Solstice" I say

"Well we could go to Las Vegas and get my brother and sister" Thomas said "That will take two days with your power but then what?" Thalia said "Grover anything you can do on your end has that girl Annabeth left yet?" I say "Yes I go wake her now and tell her leave but will she make it on time" he said

"Tell her be at the docks in hour we will send her a ride and tell her she's going to get wet so bathing suit should be on" I say. "Kiba go to camp half blood get Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena" Thomas said

(Yes, but be warned we might not get here on time by the summer solstice) Kiba said

"Shit that's not good - a Storm is heading this way and Percy your powers might not work in this huge storm" Thomas added as he checks the Television "Typhoon, he can't be awake this soon can he?" I say "Wait Titan lord of the storms, if that's true then all four of you are screwed" Grover added

"Thanks Grover, First thing I hear from you is not a hello but a death wish" Thalia yelled (lighting stuck) at Camp half blood (Man I'm not getting her angry) I thought

Me and Thomas now see smoke coming from Grover

"Eep" Grover adds as he now had singe fur "Hm. Roasted Satyr any one" I add

"Percy that's not funny, Thalia I didn't mean it like that" he said trying to put out the singe fur

She fumed "Then explain or do you want me to cook your Satyr ass to the underworld" Thalia said "Thalia clam down" Grover adds staring at her in the eyes

"Grover she would do that you know and that I heard that from my cabin that thunder bolt, even my campers know it was Thalia I told them it was nothing but I said I would check I out and Thalia must have done something to singe your fur" A voice said

"Annabeth, don't you just make it worse". Grover said "Like you have" Me and Thomas add "Perseus Jackson, and Thomas Jacobs Daughter of Athena right" Thomas said looking at the girl who appeared in the iris message

"Yes and you two areSon of Hades, Son of Poseidonand your Mother is Daughter of Amaterasu and more I see it but I don't know" Annabeth said staring at Thomas

"Yes she is, your ride should be there by now a Shark named Kiba just say your name you guys might not make it by the Summer solstice though huge storm off the cost of Canada and its headed towards us" I say looking at her

Ok then which way are we going and Grover just said I need a bathing suit?" Annabeth said "Yes, he likes to take short cuts and might drag you under water when he does" Thomas said "Oh okay Thalia I'm sorry for everything" Annabeth added "I know you are, He is the one who shall be sorry when we get our hands on him" she adds (lighting strikes again)

A scream was heard then causing "Lord Zeus what the hell in Hades was that for" Luke adds Thomas sighs "He's coming this way" Grover said "Percy, Thalia hide" Thomas said we both do and we hide "Annabeth why are? Oh sorry didn't know you two had an Iris call"

"Its all good Luke Son of Hermes, I was telling Annabeth something she ran into me years ago before she met you and Thalia I think, and Grover friend was my protector but died a few years ago" Thomas said

"I see, you are?" He adds

"Grandson to Amaterasu and you don't need my name because I'm not coming to camp that was what I was telling them. Annabeth my friend awaits you" Thomas adds

"Okay, I'll see you before the summer solstice and tell the other two I'll pick them up and bring them back" she adds looking at Luke then Grover before leaving

"Luke get back to bed Chiron knows I'm leaving, If your wondering I'm going to get his siblings" Annabeth said. "Oh, I see, where's the other camper, Chiron said who might come then" Luke added

"He's in Canada I think, Chiron said" Grover adds Luke cursed in ancient Greek "Something wrong" Thomas added Smiling

"Your the one who stole my shield?" He said "What are you talking about" Thomas said laughing "Where is it?" Luke said fuming

"Maybe Zeus, has it, and he knows you stole both his bolt and Hades helm just to set up Perseus Jackson Son of Poseidon" Thomas adds

He stared at Thomas with how did you know look "I don't know what your talking about" Luke said "Hades lord of the underworld knows he's the one who told me to steal it back and return it" Thomas said "No way" He said

"Yes I am Son of Hades, my brother and sister Annabeth is going to get them So don't lie it will hunt you and Chiron knows that you did steal it the gods have told Mr D"

(Lighting strikes again hitting Luke)

"Yikes, you will pay Son of Hades Mark my words on the styx you will pay" He said with that and he left

"Ok guys you can come out, as far as Luke knows your still in the tree Thalia and Percy your in Canada" Grover said laughing

"Nice Thalia" I say. "What I am the daughter of Zeus you know and no one hurts my friends or double crosses me" She added laughing as well.

"Okay Annabeth is on her way, you should go get your Brother and sister then get back there" Grover said as he ended the iris message

**Ch1 Part 6 Annabeth's Quest P2, Hades kids The Di Angelo siblings, and what is to come**

**June 4, Two am**

We go to Las Vegas and get Nico & Bianca Di Angelo Thomas fixes the memory upto the date the were put in, Thomas puts his memory's in growing up while holding my hand, I see my own, as well. He puts in more about events that have happen since they were in there and such.

"Who are you?" Bianca said looking at me

"Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon, he's your brother Thomas Jacobs Son of Hades and she is Thalia Daughter of Zeus." I say looking at her

"So those memory we saw were your's and our brother?" Nico said shaking

"Yes I understand that you guys are in shock but you guys have been trapped since world war two or after that I don't know Thomas free me and he wanted to free you because of what's going to happen" Thalia said

"I knew it, the dreams they were real" Nico said "Shut up Nico I can't believe this unlike you" Bianca said

"Fine don't believe us, but monsters things you haven't seen among other things will be here in a heart beat" Thomas shouts disappearing with the Shadows

"Thomas wait" I yell but he was gone

Nico sighs looks at me "You know what, I Believe you" he says getting up then looking at his sister Thalia sighs "Thomas get back here or else" she shouts

"Okay, Fine Thalia" Thomas said as he appeared right behind Bianca. "Now do you believe" I add looking at her

"Yes Percy, its just I didn't want to but seeing him do that reminded me of someone long ago" Bianca said. "Back to my house I guess" Thomas said as we group together.

**Jacobs Summer home -Hawaii 3am**

Sunny Jacobs sighs "Mom I got them" Thomas said

"So they were in the louts Hotel" Sunny adds

I sigh and nod "Sunny, but you look?" Bianca said

Thomas mother cut her off "Yes Bianca I do, I'm not young any more like you two are" Sunny said hugging Bianca. Nico and Bianca sigh she then cussed in ancient Greek then she yelled "Curse you Oracle of Delphi"

I laugh and Thomas dose to, his mom smiles and Thalia looks at me with why did you have to do that look

"Now do you believe us?" Me, Thomas and Thalia add

She nods "I'm sorry brother for not believing you, Sunny is your mom that's kind of cool with her powers" Bianca said

"Hades did what was best for you at the time I'm just shocked he didn't do it to me" Thomas said

"He all most did but I told him I would look after you and protect you until the time was right as for Nico and Bianca I would taking them in if it wasn't for Oracle of Delphi she told me my destiny she also told me I would cross paths with Nico and Bianca again, I didn't think this long though and Nico its good to see you I have the rest you know I had a feeling I might see you two again so I found every one you were missing" Sunny added

"Wah really, even though you haven't seen us in years you last saw us in 1981 or before that" Nico adds counting the years on his fingers.

"Yes but you guys were in a hotel that makes you not age or makes you stay forever I'm surprised they let us leave with you" I said

"I think they knew who, I was and they feared me I think" Thomas said looking at his friends

"So what is there to do?" Nico said gleaming at Thomas

Thomas laughs "Older brother, you shall see just go with my mom she will take you two inside" Thomas said getting a jump from Bianca "What should it be the other way around?" She added looking at us.

"No I think Bianca is right, the Louts hotel is confusing I think brother and sister will do" I say

Thomas shrugs and nods as he goes back in the pool I go with him "They love each other don't they" Bianca said whispering o Thalia "Yep and I don't understand how because they are different from each other same with me and Seaweed Brain" she adds laughing

The others go inside I was left with Thomas

I sighed I was thinking what happen at his bathroom and Aphrodite warning "Thomas do know what our dads deal was, I'm just thinking about the bathroom, the text message from Aphrodite" I say as he holds me in his arms

"No, but it has to deal with us being in love I know that, and the warning I don't know I really do love you I will protect you, even if it means If die I swer on the styx. (Thunder boomed) Thomas said kissing me on the fore head.

I sigh "I also love you, I care for you, but I don't know if my heart is in the right place right now, because of what's happening and I want to, I don't want you to die, your my first love and I want to protect that, I will protect you as well even if I die as well I swer as well on the Styx that I will (Thunder boomed again) I say looking him in the eyes

**Where the gods were.**

"Well, that was something, but you sure Aphrodite fate will bring her in as well, and what they promised it will be for nothing" Athena said

"Yes, I'm sure I'm no Oracle but there future is that they are together but the Oracle did say something about them years ago only Hades knows and Poseidon" Aphrodite said

"Yes, I heard a little of it before Zeus banned Hades for good _Together they will be, Son of Hades and Son of Poseidon, Lady Aphrodite has said it will happen. To test there love a lot will happen a third will come and test loyalty, judgment and a promise they will make together. Son of Poseidon will almost be killed by Son of Hermes, Son of Hades will take the blow. He will be put in a coma Son of Poseidon will cry a river" _Apollo said

"I still don't understand that" Poseidon adds

He sighs then thinks (Hades, I know you have a metal link with me, and they have one I don't know if they figured it out yet I don't know if you heard them, but we should let them know about us, they want to be together Aphrodite said they would I want my son to love, I know your thinking same thing) Poseidon thought

**In the underworld**

Hades sighs (You know, I'm starting to like your brat, he means it I saw it in his eyes when they returned the Helm, yes I know, but you know what I want respect only god up there has given it was you and that was in bed years ago and before Thomas was born, you know what the Oracle said she told us long ago, and your right we should tell them what Oracle told us years ago I don't know if it will mater and yes I noticed that when he saved Thomas years ago) Hades thought

**Back where Poseidon was**

(Yes I agree, and I saw it when they returned the bolt as well we can tell them in their dreams they don't know it was us though) he thought back (Deal) Hades thought

"So Poseidon, there's a rumor going around you and Hades had a thing years a ago" Ares said

"No, me and Hades just had a wild night he was dressed in drag I don't even remember why though" Poseidon said

"We remember that night, you were mad about something then Hades appears said to you let's go we are late then he glared at all of us then both of you left" Hera and Aphrodite said laughing

Apollo also laughs "I knew Hades had a thing for drag, Helios dared Hades that night in question Ares to were drag to a party that some mortal invited him to, they said bring a guest Poseidon went with him because of Zeus any way they got drunk had fun and one thing lead to anthor they kissed end of story I don't know if it went more then that but that's what I heard" Apollo added looking at Poseidon.

"Yes and I told Hades not to kill anyone just because he enjoy himself and that's where he saw Maria D Angelo as well" Poseidon said

Ares chuckled "No wonder Hades was happy he didn't even smite me but wasn't Thomas and Percy born months later" Ares said

"Yes, but he is gay I seen his future. As for Perseus he is bi if you don't believe me I wrote who gets together for cupid ask him he knows true love I do as well" Aphrodite said

Ares sighs "I still owe payback to the runt" Ares said sighing

"Your not going to hurt my son Ares, if you do then you will have not only my son's wrath but mine and you seen me get angry at Hades the last time he was up hear didn't you?" Poseidon said looking at the war god.

(Hades sighed and laughed as Poseidon said that)

"Fine I will not hurt you brat, but if it happens it happens all right" Ares said Poseidon sighed "Fine one lesson only if he kicks your ass, I warned you that he would"

"Sure, Sure." Ares added grinning

1...2...3

Percy and Thomas had fallen asleep in the pool on one of those pool beds but they were together on one naked and there wet shorts were dying on a chair near where Thalia was sitting

How ever they fell asleep for five days

**June 9 11pm **

_(Percy dream) _

_Together they will be, Son of Hades and Son of Poseidon, Lady Aphrodite has said it will happen. To test there love a lot will happen a third will come and test loyalty, judgment and a promise they will make together. Son of Poseidon will almost killed by Son of Hermes, Son of Hades will take the blow. He will be put in a coma Son of Poseidon will cry a river_

_Son of Poseidon will make a deal, but Hades will not take it. Son of Poseidon trys to get his lover back Daughter of Athena helps him cope. Son of Poseidon gets mad and Son of Hades will be broken his soul scattered in the land of dreams _

_(Thomas dream)_

_In the land of dreams his soul will sit, Son of Poseidon will have to Son of Hades 16 birthday or his soul will be lost for ever. _

_Son Of Hades, Son of Poseidon will be together in more ways then one, once that happens they will bond. This can't be broken by the gods Three times they will be tested by these bonds The first time will be stopped Second Time they will sleep naked together Third time they will make love but that will not last because Son of Poseidon will stop after they do and say something to Son of Hades that will get him mad_

_Son of Poseidon will get mad. A Son of Hermes will help him cope and become his boyfriend_

_Son of Poseidon will be gone on a quest Son of Hades will be on a quest as well but will be in danger along with their friends he doesn't know it to he returns. They will know when time is right but until then they must stay alive._

_End of Dream_

**The Next day (8am)**

"This so hot but kind of weird I'm surprised they managed to sleep on that" Thalia said blushing

"Thomas said he and Percy does all the time. So when is the Summer Solstice?" Nico said blushing as well

"Yo Love Birds, We have planing to do, if your not fooling around or fucking each other by the way this looks, and I mean that Get your ass up now or else" Thalia yelled

"Huh what?" I say looking around yawning but then I notice what she means I blush "Thomas get up" I say

"Naruto five more minutes, and you will get your chew toy" (Master gave chew toy last night and biscuit as well) Naruto said confused

I sigh "Wave" I yell (A huge wave comes splashing on Thomas and I sending us straight into a tree Bonk went Thomas head in to the tree and my body right in to Thomas then we heard it a sanp (Thomas collar bone had snapped). Nico and Thalia watch this unfold

"Owww Percy what was that for I was..."

I cut him off "I know but we feel asleep naked did you know that I said looking him in the eyes

"Say what, Dammit Naruto, where are our shorts" Thomas adds blushing

"Its okay, I like the fresh air on my body" I add laughing Getting laughs from Nico and Thalia

Naruto had toothy grin on his face if had one

(Sorry Percy was mumbling in his sleep he want you naked I did you guys the favor and your shorts they are near Thalia I think) he said

I look at Thomas "I dint know he would act on it I woke to go to the bathroom and he said do you want you fantasy come true, I said I have many he added ones with Master I said he knows I care but some of them I want to my self I went back to bed after that" I say kissing him. He kisses back "Enough okay this is getting steamy with out you two kissing" Thalia said hold her nose

"Pervert" We add "Hey, I admit its hot but I'm no Pervert" Thalia said "What ever" I say as Thomas gets up, I see. A gash in his head where he hit the tree. I sigh and make water flow to him. He notices this and stands still Thalia sees this and she notices the gash on Thomas head was healing and the blood falling to the floor in a puddle of water

After that I sigh and Thomas sighs as well as we walk to the house, Nico hands a towel to Thomas and so does Thalia to me we go inside to see Sunny watching tv and Bianca cooking Sunny sighs "Fall asleep out there again honey?" "Yes mom Percy let's go change I need to talk with you"

I nod - we go to his bed room, The walls were full of posters Pokemon Naruto Yughio Inuyasha you name it also Wwe posters as well

Videogames were scattered on the floor most of the ones I saw were either Ds or Ps3 I did notice a boxes under his bed that had GBA, Sega, Ps2, Psp etc on them a gamers dream like he said

I look to my right as I head to his bed Yughio cards, Naruto Cards were on a self nearest to the door Binders were stacked as high as he was The book self to the left where his bed was there were tons of books I look down the list of books he had (Harry Potter, Alex Rider, Cierc De Freak, Twilight, Naruto Manga, Inuyasha Manga, Yughio Manga, Hunger games and short novels I had read for English class)

_**To the right His bed was covers in a dark blanket with sliver pillow cases, there was a Television on his wall and it was inscribed **_

**(To my Son, sorry I can't be there or watching you I hope this makes up for the years I missed, enjoy the tv "dad")**

_**On the other side near the posters he had some Ancient Greek maps, they looked like where very old **_

"Did you dream last night?" Thomas asked me as he shut his bedroom door "No, it was some girl's voice" I add sitting on his bed looking around some more

"Same here" Thomas said coming to sit beside me

I sigh then speak what I heard "Together they will be, Son of Hades and Son of Poseidon, Lady Aphrodite has said it will happen. To test there love a lot will happen a third will come and test loyalty, judgment and a promise they will make together. Son of Poseidon will almost killed by Son of Hermes, Son of Hades will take the blow. He will be put in a coma Son of Poseidon will cry a river

Son of Poseidon will make a deal, but Hades will not take it. Son of Poseidon trys to get his lover back Daughter of Athena helps him cope. Son of Poseidon gets mad and Son of Hades will be broken his soul scattered in the land of dreams"

Thomas sighs listens to me then adds

"In the land of dreams his soul will sit, Son of Poseidon will have to Son of Hades 16 birthday or his soul will be lost for ever.

Son Of Hades, Son of Poseidon will be together in more ways then one, once that happens they will bond. This can't be broken by the gods Three times they will be tested by these bonds The first time will be stopped Second Time they will sleep naked together Third time they will make love but that will not last because Son of Poseidon will stop after they do and say something to Son of Hades that will get him mad

Son of Poseidon will get mad A Son of Hermes will help him cope and become his boyfriend

Son of Poseidon will be gone on a quest Son of Hades will be on a quest as well but will be in danger along with their friends he doesn't know it to he returns. They will know when time is right but until then they must stay alive.

"Does that mean the next quest or after that? As for the bonds we hit number two Land of dreams my soul will sit Percy what does it mean you will have to my 16 Birthday or my soul will lost forever?" Thomas said

"I don't know, I don't get this Son of Poseidon will make a deal, but Hades will not take it. Son of Poseidon trys to get his lover back Daughter of Athena helps him cope. Son of Poseidon gets mad and Son of Hades will be broken his soul scattered in the land of dreams as for Luke we know we fight him.

As for the last part I don't under stand that as well Son of Poseidon will be gone on a quest Son of Hades will be on a quest as well but will be in danger along with their friends he doesn't know it to he returns. They will know when time is right but until then they must stay alive" I add

"Maybe it refers to the quest after next summer? I don't know" Thomas said looking at me with a scared look

"Thomas it will be ok, we promised remember and Annabeth she will be here by June 20 I think" I say

"Ya. Its what the 10th right?" Thomas said. "Yes I think so" I say

**(Where Annabeth was)**

Annabeth sighs "I see, if that storm is headed towards them then maybe I can get there before it hits Hey why are you taking me this way, Im freezing you know I don't even know where we are" Annabeth said

(Man this girl...I don't understand how people can put up with her. Athena huh oh right wisdom I don't even know where are) Kiba thought

Kiba looks at her with you know what I'm thinking look

"Huh. You think I can beat the storm by Five days or more if Percy helps" Annabeth said

Kiba nods at her

_Incoming Iris message please put two Drachma in to receive _Annabeth does so

"Annabeth where are you and why are you in a bathing suit?" Chiron said "Sorry sir I left to get to them, I don't know where I am and He said his pet would take short cuts and I think he got us lost I have no clue where to go" Annabeth said

"I see Grover hasn't heard from you that's all he was worried hmm is that a black Mako shark, Very rare sea Creatures they are smart I think if you told him to go home you be there less then 2 hours but that puts you in the storm, judging by the way he took you, I think he was trying to avoid the storm and get you there faster. He took you towards the east cost of Canada by the looks of it and If you find a Harbour get a plane" Chiron said

"Ok I guess that can work" Annabeth said "Have a nice trip, get back here safe with all five of them" Chiron said "I will" Annabeth said and ends the message.

Annabeth sighs "hope this works, O Iris please accept my offering

Thomas Jacobs, Thalia Grace, and Percy Jackson Jacobs summer home" She said as she threw a Drachma in the sea

**Ch1 Part 7: Annabeth Makes it, Pukes and The Jacobs **

"Hey Thomas where do you think Annabeth is" I say

"Knowing Kiba off the cost of Newfoundland I think" Thomas said reading on a chair

"Well hope she gets here soon, I want to give her a huge hug" Thalia said

"Guys the pool is bubbling for some reason" Nico said "Hello? I can hear you" A voice said "Annabeth where are you?" Thalia said "Hey seaweed brain can't you get me there faster by telling this sushi where to go" Annabeth said looking at us

"What you want me to do, If I do that, you lose your lunch or last thing you had to eat" I say

"Well I don't care, I'm wet, I need to change and he smells for some reason or is that me" Annabeth adds sniffing her self

(Hey I'm not Sushi or am I, what you mean I smell, I'm fine) Kiba said "No Kiba she just mad that you took her half way around the world that's all" I add laughing

(Oh Masters you can hear me, this girl all she talks about is building stuff and she's driving me crazy its getting on my fin) Kiba said "Well that's Annabeth for you, talking about building things among life" Thalia said

(Oh Lady Thalia you speak shark) Kiba said "No, just your expression got me thinking that's all" Thalia said (I see, she is getting on my fin though) Kiba adds

"Hey he's a shark I thought telling him that would spare some time I'm in the middle of nowhere on a shark don't you think its odd I've had a boat pass me I told them he was a Whale" Annabeth adds

I sigh "Hold on then find Annabeth Chase and bring her here Wave" I yell

"What..." Annabeth adds Just then a loud splash hits the pool soaking Thalia, and Nico. Annabeth and Kiba land on the grass next to the pool

(Master I think you over did it) Kiba said he pukes on Annabeth

"Ewww that will not come out, this is my favorite, ga" she then pukes as well

"See I told you" I add "Yes but doing so you got her before the Solstice what will happen on that day then" Thalia adds getting a towel off a rack and throwing it to Annabeth

"I dint think that far head even if it is eleven days away" I say

Annabeth says thanks in between chunks, while Thomas and I help Kiba back in the pool.

"So Hades made this for you?" She added as we go in Thomas home after hurling her lunch

"Yes, has ten floors First five are for mortals eyes only next five are for our kind - first main floor. It has kitchen, bathroom with a huge bath tub

Down the hall is our library that is mainly use for my mother though - and stairs there lead you to the basement

The stairs to right take you upstairs to the third and forth floors witch are Game rooms

Stairs to the left lead you to the second floor a suna is there among closets, hot tub, and a relax room where you can sit and read. A second library is also on that floor with books and novels

Fifth floor is my Room, with a pool table down on right hand side left hand side is a bathroom with a shower and a fridge and right across the hall is my mothers room

Six floor is are living room and eating area with a huge kitchen

Seventh floor and Eight floor is my Greek items that Hades had gotten over the years for war Ninth floor is my Grandmothers and Grandfathers Room and here items over the years

The Tenth floor. Goes to the attic witch is just where we store our stuff we have no room for back at our other place in New york, was thinking about turning it into a bed room for Percy if he stays for the summer or a guest room haven't decided and the roof. On the roof we have our back yard there is a slide up there that goes in the pool but I haven't found it" Thomas said with a grin

"I wish I knew how he did this, it so huge and.." Annabeth said Thalia cut her off

"Ok we get it you like the house, I've seen every floor but his room" Thalia said looking at Thomas. "Well I was going there to get Twilight to read you can see it" I say I also name all the books he has as well Thomas sighs as we climb to fifth floor.

We get to Thomas room. "So cool" Nico adds

"Yes I like what I see and Naruto know wonder where he got the names for his Sharks" Thalia said laughing

I sigh go over to the book self and grab Twilight Breaking Dawn, reason was I read the other three and was die to see how it ended. I sat on his bed and started to read

Annabeth looks around then sees the Greek maps "Huh? No way these are... Thomas did Lord Hades give these to you?" She adds looking at them.

"The one on the left yes, as for the others yard sales here and there" I say

"These are maps to the Altanats, we could be rich, but we should turn them into the gods" Annabeth said

"I was but I'm missing one and the only person to have it is your father, and he will not sell it my mother tried to get it off him Three years ago" Thomas said sighing

"Annabeth good to see you again I see Thomas told you about the maps" Sunny said

"Wait, your related to one of richest female writers in the world?" Annabeth said

"Ya you guys didn't ask. So I thought you knew that my mother was a famous writer" Thomas adds with a grin "I did" I say, "Us two she started her first novel about us that's why we know she was all ways writing in class the teachers we surprised that they sent her straight to high school" Bianca said

"I was 13 when I enter high school, that didn't last long, they put me to the last grade and I graduated at 14, So I had four years to do things I met Hades during my collage years I was 19 I was done by 22 I had Thomas when I was 22 also and here we are 13 years later in April" Sunny said

"I forgot about that Any way let's go these two still need to change" Nico added

"Let's just leave them, they want to talk" Thalia said

Annabeth looked at me I looked at her she blushed but then looked at Thomas I did as well, he sighed and looked at her then me

Annabeth sighs "I'll be downstairs with Thalia catching up" Annabeth said as she closed the door.

I look at Thomas I sigh he nods "Are you sure The prophecy though I say" as he drops his towel to the floor

"I don't care at about that only (He stops mid sentence then sighs him self going over to his bed on the left side and climbing in) Just for get it I'm going for a nap it seems like you like her more now then me even though what we been through" he said looking at me

I look him in the eyes Jealousy I could see it that's what it ment by to test there love a lot will happen a third will come and test loyalty, judgment and a promise they will make together I thought

I drop my towel walk to his window open it and then climb in the other side wrapping my self around him he rolls over looks at me and he sighs I pull the blankets off and I go to his chest licking every inch to I get to his penis then I lick there start slow then I start to do what I always wanted to suck him off.

Half way through me sucking him off and and such he let's out the most blissful moan that got me aroused as well then he said "Percy screw me"

"You sure" I say He nods and I didn't think twice I went to his ass I said wave small water came from the pool below and hit his ass with force that it was so lubed to the point he was whimpering "Just fuck me" I put my penis to his hole and trusted in.

I know he want it harder so I did each time harder and harder next I knew he had his legs wrapped around me.

We start kissing and I jack him off while I trusted harder and harder until he whimper he was going to blow. I was to, I trust some more then he said my name in greek I knew he blew his load and I gave one more thrust and I did as well.

His load was all over me as I pulled out of him, I thought about what he said my load tasted like when he offed me he said it was moist like favored water Citrus to be exact that is what my load tasted like to him I know I've tried it and it does, I put my tounge to my hand and lick his load off my hand It was like nothing I tasted before moist Dark Chocolate and blueberry Citrus

I sigh as I now lick the rest of his load off him "Round 2" I add looking at him He nods and we do so we ended up fucking more times I could count

After more times we could we got tried and decided to have a nap then shower

I pull the covers over us, he sigh looks at me kisses me I do as well "This was the best summer ever" I said "Yes it was" Thomas adds

We sleep the rest of the day know one knew where we were until they thought we were in the pool or something until Thalia came upstairs to use the bathroom because the other two were being used

Thalia comes to Thomas door and opens it. She faints at the site of us in bed together. I wake up thinking some thing has happened and stabbed Thomas in the arm with Riptide. He yelps and does the same to me He looks at me I look at him we look at the door way and see Thalia on the floor I pull Riptide out of Thomas arm blood dripped drown his arm He pulls his own out of my arm as we head to the bathroom as blood now dripped down my own arm

"Can some one wake Thalia she's fainted we would but we are having showers" I yell from the bathroom

Annabeth sighs and she hears me and comes and helps Thalia. After our shower together

"You know if you want to be a perv you could had taking a picture instead of waking both us up and making us stab each other with our weapons" I say looking at Thalia She nods now looking at me and Thomas

"Sorry I will faint again and that was a hot though seeing you naked in bed with each other " she adds blushing

"Yes you missed it it was the sexiest thing ever" I say. "Now that's being a perv explaining it" Thalia said laughing

I sigh as we get changed in to fresh clothes and Thomas did as well.

_**(June 21: Summer Solstice)**_

It wasn't easy over the next week rain hit hard Percy said it was a tropical storm but it was so huge it felt like Typhoon the titan of the seas. This hit on June 13 continued on ward it was the morning of the 21 and It was still bad the sky was pitch black trees were falling over. Thomas and I broke up on the 13 and it hand to land on a Friday

F5 winds hit all over. Damage was done. The home was mangled a little out front got most of it the roof as well. We had to make sure the attic wasn't leaking and in all this Me and Thomas got in a fight over Annabeth after we screwed two nights ago and now we weren't talking with each other much just like it said Now we wait the rest of the storm out.

I sigh as I look out the window, the storm was worse Thomas sighs as well I look at him "What?" Thomas said looking at me

I sigh "Thomas, I mean what I said, what we shared that can't be taken away you know that" I add

He sighs "I don't care Percy, I just don't care two nights ago you made your point" Thomas said looking at me "Thomas, you and Percy have been through a lot haven't you, so why are you guys fighting" Thalia said looking at us

"Stay out of this Thalia this is between me and Fishface here" Thomas said "You won't understand" I said I walk away heading to the attic

Thalia sighs "Fine but mark the styx if anything happens I'm coming after both of you" Thalia said "Deal" We both add yelling "What's got his nuts tied" Annabeth said "You" Thomas said "Wait what do you mean?" Annabeth said "If you can't see it then your blind" Thomas said

"Thomas" Thalia said "No, she needs to hear the truth, he's out of love with me and in love with you" Thomas said glaring at Annabeth as he walks away

Annabeth look stunned but he was right ever since she appeared He's act strangely around her helping her with everything asking her if she wanted things and acted weird when her name was said even Chiron asked in an Isis message what was up he lied saying thinking about his mother wait maybe that wasn't a lie. Annabeth thought.

**June 23 Mid afternoon**

I sat up stairs in Thomas room playing Kingdom Hearts for Ps3 with magic the house power was still on.

I sigh "Hey Percy, why is my brother mad at you?" Bianca Di Angelo said as she came up stairs to tell me supper was cooked.

I save the game, and sigh "You would and wouldn't understand. Just say I like some one I told him the truth about it because I like your brother as well and now he's Jealous because of it Aphrodite has said that we love each other but I don't know any more" I say to the young D Angelo Sibling

"You love him right" Bianca added I nod "Oh I see you like him, but you like some one else and you told him after..." Nico Di Angelo said coming in after his sister

I cut him off "Yes he got mad and so forth we haven't talk since the first day of the storm and I'm surprised you know about that" I say

"Oh Thalia told my sister I sort of over heard it the other day, she said you guys were going at it like no tomorrow and she took a picture of you guys offing each other and plus she took another picture of you guys naked gave it to Annabeth and sent it to Clarisse of the Ares cabin or something"

"Thalia your dead" I yell. "What about her being dead" Thomas said "She took a pictures of us offing each other and the other one was us naked and sent it to some Ares chick named Clarisse" I yell

"She what" Thomas yelled "Oh crap what if they call camp" Annabeth said looking at Thalia

Thalia sigh "If that happens well I don't know I dint think they would find out Nico must of told Percy or Thomas I found him asleep by Thomas bedroom the other day for some odd reason" Thalia said "So Black mail or helping them talk?" Annabeth said laughing "Both I guess" Thalia added with a smile

Both of us come downstairs look at Thalia then Annabeth "It's a bluff" I say. "Has to be" Thomas said

"Well, just wait then" Thalia adds with a laugh

"No, she didn't?" Thomas said "She did?" I say looking at Thomas We both sigh - "She's lieing I bet its a picture of her and Annabeth that way" I say

The looked at each other blushed then glared at us "Do say that again Percy" Thalia said with an evil grin

I say nothing then I hear Thomas sigh I look at him then speak

"I'm going back to the video game I was playing" I say "I'm going back to help Nico with a few things same with Bianca" Thomas said after I said that

**His bed room not long after. Incoming iris message one Drachma please I throw one in.**

"Hey dude I didn't know you gay and how's it coming Chiron wants to know" It was Connor Stoll from the Hermes Cabin

I've seen a lot of the campers in iris messages and some said they would be my friend once I came to camp Half blood The Stoll brothers were one of the ones who said this along with a few Male Ares campers

"Its still storming over here we don't know what to do and what do you mean" I say

"Oh Clarisse said she got something from Annabeth and what was in side that shocked her a picture of you and Thomas naked and Note inside plaster around camp if you guys die or something I don't know the full note but that was at the bottom of it because Clarisse burned it after she got it

Then there was one with you guys dry humping each other she gave it me because I said I swing both ways, some of the male campers think your brave to let a girl do that to you

Also we the Hermes Male campers support you all the way also The Male Ares Campers saw this some of them drooled because of how big your cock was or Thomas I think a Ares camper asked him out I've seen his I dated him once and he has a big cock but not as big as yours or Thomas (I laugh at that he counties)

The rest of male campers have seen it half of them are bi or gay and well all the females campers swooned over the pictures flatting Clarisse good thing Annabeth sent her more then one copy" Connor said

"Is she ok? Hey C. You can keep the picture, also when I get to camp do you want to go out?"

"Yes she is and are you serious thanks (I saw him go beat red) I thought you were dating Thomas Son of Hades?" Connor said

"Yes and was and we broke up on the 13 of June just because I said I like Annabeth that way and it was on a Friday" I say

"That is bad luck, if you believe that and Ouch, now he's single and missing out with one of the sexiest guys here beside Luke" Connor said "Oh speaking of Luke did he leave Annabeth was saying he was packing when she left" I say

"Ya Yesterday or the day before, Chiron found out because of what you and Thomas did" Connor said sighing

"We can't move because its tropical storm and my powers are weak in some storms this is one" I say.

"I know, that dude, you told us last time someone Iris messaged you and Just heads up I don't know how but one of our campers got copies of both and sent them as offerings to a god I don't know who so don't smite me for saying" Connor said

"Ok I hope its not Hades that will be worse luck, Aphrodite I would understand and my father I don't know about and any other god up there" I say

"Na I think, only Apollo, and Aphrodite not sure about your father or Hades though" he said "I sigh See you in 3 weeks or sooner" I add

Connor nods ends the message I sigh but I get another one this time I know who its from "Percy I told you" it was Hades calling from the underworld

"I know, fry or torture me if you want, but he broke up with me just because I told him I started to have feelings for Athena Daughter Annabeth"

"I take you up on that offer at a later time, Oh I see also why is pictures of you two going around?" Hades added

"Please tell me that's not what I think it is, the pictures of us in bed naked or us offing each other by humping" I say "Both but I got it in the weirdest way, I got it from a male Camper, for some old reason he gave me it as an offering"

"Prank by the Daughter of Zeus and Daughter of Athena to get us back together or black mail I don't know sir"

"Hmm now that I didn't see coming I would have though she die your clothes or took all them to make you run around naked" he smiled evilly

I go a shade of Red, Hades see this and laughs him self I sigh "I though she would do that as well and Neither did we, I thought it was joke or blackmail, Thomas did to I'm not going to tell him because he just go after Thalia and Annabeth. I won't even tell them about the Iris message from camp but we get there he will have to deal with it" I say

"Fine, Also send Nico and Bianca I want to tell them about there mother" "No need in two years quest will happen something about the Titans curse, Bianca will die I think that's how the prophecy said it and Nico will learn from Thomas. Nico all ready has Shadow travel done thanks to Thomas" I add

"I see, and they are stirring, I might have to look into things and what was the prophecy you heard?" Hades said snarling at the word Prophecy.

I sigh and tell him what Annabeth heard

_Seven Half bloods, One Cyclops, one Satyr will take the quest to save all of us they will be in danger One half blood will die protecting what she loves most that will be the Titan's curse_

_Two Sons of Hades, Daughter of Hades Daughter of Zeus Daughter of Athena, Daughter of Ares, and Two sons of Poseidon will have a role to play on the next great prophecy. They will be join by a Satyr who found Pan God of the Wind _

_Two went west and faced the god who turned_

_they took what was stolen and safety had it returned _

_Third was killed seven years ago, she will awaken with vengeance and join the two. She will always be loyal to them for saving her, but the one who has betrayed will not know she is alive he will try and poison her tree, it will not work for its all ready dead for the Son of Hades made sure it can't be poison, Dragons of the Dead watch over the tree._

_The fourth will join the three in Hawaii for they will be in trouble before the Summer Solstice she will be there guide to camp but in doing so the third of their trio will be gone for he will disappear The one you call a friend has Betrayed you all for he is the doom of Olympus he has hate for his father he is the thief who tried to set up Perseus Son of the sea god._

_The three will travel to Las Vegas to save Two siblings who have been there since the second world war The fifth will be the other Son of Hades He will look up to his brother and they will have a bond like no one has seen._

_Son of the Sea, Son of the Dead will know what is to come, they have their fate, but Daughter of Athena be warned you will not like the truth for they are in love, and you will be in the middle, choose wisely for your actions might make Son of the Dead do something he will regret _

_The last of the group will be a satyr who will find the Pan god of the wind, A Cyclops who will find his way to Half blood hill, and The Daughter Of Ares who will not be friendly until there quest to find the Golden Fleece._

_A year will pass._

_Six will be joined by three Daughter of Ares and Half Son of Poseidon for he is a Cyclops and a Satyr You shall sail the Iron ship with Warriors of bone, you shall find what you seek and make it your own but despair for you life entombed within stone and fail with out friends to fly home alone"_

_The next quest will be tough but in the end one will die, not at the time you think but later on the nine will spit to do a quest it will bring them to eight and that's when she will die, they will be at seven three will be captured and the Hunters of Artemis will come to there aid_

"Hmm The last part I understand and the top part of it fit Titans curse it must mean Atlas Three will be captured if hunters aid you then one is Artemis. As for the other two I do not know so she dies then"

"Yes and that helps clear the top part up One half blood will die protecting what she loves most that will be the Titan's curse She dies protecting her brother" I say

Hades sighs "Also you guys have a mental link I thought you should know if anything happens you will feel it and see it in your dreams" Hades said I sigh Hades ended the call.

I sigh as I play the game I save it because I couldn't think any more I go downstairs and see Thalia. "Hey you ok?" Annabeth said looking at me.

"Ya fine" I say lightly. I see Thomas out side glaring a the sky. I go out look at him he looks at me we both look at the sky. "This isn't good if this keeps up, we will not make it out of here alive" I say looking at Thomas. He sighs "I know dad Iris message you, what he want?" Thomas asked "To smite me, and tell me something about the Titans why do you care" I add

He sighs "I care for your health it dad kills you, then your father will come after me and we don't need that between the gods Truce"

I sigh "I just...Fine I guess, I have a new boyfriend letting you know and I do like her I was just telling you the truth or do you want me to lie to you like they have to us" I say

"No I don't want you to lie to me and I know its my flaw I heard some of your message the other day not all of it but the part where you asked him out, and the part where Chiron was asking what was happening here. I care ok, I don't want us tearing each other apart that's why I came out here and I saw you, I knew you would come out" Thomas adds

I laugh and kiss him once more, he looks at me and with wide eyes but does the same while holding me. It started raining again harder and harder. We get soaked, we laugh but he holds me tight. I now know he relay does care. I sigh after five minutes he does as well we go back in side to see the others looking at us

"What? No, we are not together, I have a new boyfriend one of the Stoll brothers" I say "Same here, some one from Ares asked me out last night after his call with Connor" Thomas said Thalia curses in ancient Greek "I thought that would work but instead it back fired" Thalia said

Thomas sighs looks at me with a grin then heads to see his mother.

"No it worked all right, pictures are plastered around camp halfblood even one on your tree, also Hades, Apollo and Aphrodite know as well" I say. "Damn I didn't think she would take it seriously" Annabeth said

"She didn't she got trampled for the pictures by all the female campers Connor said it took. A week for her to heal, she's still recovering and one who did it was a female Ares camper or Aphrodite camper I don't know I dint ask Conner" I say

"What?" Annabeth and Thalia said at same time. I sigh "I'm going to see if I can let up this storm so we can go to Camp" I say looking at them.

I go upstairs first I then take off all my clothes and take a picture of me fully naked and get it printed I make about 50 copies.

I had a pen on me and some paper and I write I throw all but one of them in a box then I write on a piece of paper

_To: Male Ares Cabin "Thanks and have a little fun with this" Percy J. Son Of Poseidon _

_Ps. Ares females, Sorry they drooled over the last two that were giving to Clarisse those were meant for black mail for me and Thomas Son of Hades. If you guys are around you will get a show I hear Thomas is dating an Ares Male. I sigh and toss the note in._

_To Connor - Hey C. Thanks for helping me I feel like a million pegsi. Any way I want to show my thanks Tell me what you think when I get to camp - Perseus J. Son of Poseidon_

I put his picture in the second box the the note on top.

I put both in a small box I sigh "O Hermes God of messages here me send this to Male Ares Cabin Camp Half blood also send this to Camp half blood to your son Connor" I say as I found two coin and put them on top of each box. They disappear.

I then get dressed then go out side.

I go to the water and get in, I feel the storm hitting the waves and hitting the land I try hard to swing the storm not much luck I sigh as I contarte. The sea life notice what I was trying to do. They told me it even if I tried it would go somewhere else, they said it would pass buy then end of June I don't know what else I could done I sigh nod and return to Thomas home.

**(End Of Percy Pov)**

**Pov - Camp Half Blood -**

The Ares Campers sigh most of them waiting for Clarisse to heal. One of them was out said when she yelped the others rush out and see some one wait for them.

"Hello, sorry to scare you. Any way package for Ares cabin Males only" The voice said

"What" one female said. "Lord Hermes its an honor to have you" Chiron said.

"Yes any way I' will stay for supper if that's ok with Mr D and your self I need to relax my wings are stiff here he gives the box to one of the male Ares campers"

"Sure I go talk with him" Chiron walks off

The Ares Campers look at it then notice a blue writing on it The one who took it sighed and open it. He nearly fainted if it was for another Male Ares Camper to grab him.

A female Ares Camper sighs goes to the box and takes out the note and reads it

"No way its from Jackson again and I thought the other two pictures were crazy there's a whole lot in here all it says **To Male Ares Cabin Thanks have fun with this" Percy J. Son of Poseidon. **

**Ps. Ares females, Sorry they drooled over the last two that were giving to Clarisse those were ment for black mail for me and Thomas Son of Hades. If You guys are around you will get a show I hear Thomas is dating an Ares Male.**

"What" one Ares Female said "Who?" A second Female said A third just said "Fan girls any one"

"Sweet" one Male Ares camper adds taking the box from her and handing the photos to all the Male Ares campers.

As for Hermes he made his way to his cabin here at Camp. The ones who saw him bowed "Any one seen Connor?" They told him the training flied So Hermes went there

"Connor" Hermes adds as he gets there "Dad oh right your messager of the gods" connor said laughing

Hermes nods smiles hands Connor the box then he heads to the big house to see Chiron.

"Huh?" Connor Stoll Camp Halfblood it read

He open it then saw the note -** To Connor - Hey C. Thanks for helping me I feel like a million pegsi. Any way I want to show my thanks Tell me what you think when I get to camp - Perseus J. Son of Poseidon**

"Okay..." Connor adds Connor sighed then went looking in the box what his boyfriend had sent inside was a picture of him fully naked doing a pose (Connor flipped it over and looked at the back - Connor to show you I mean that I want to date you, I sent you this)

"Holy Hades" Connor yelled other campers came to see what he had gotten some of the females swooned over him kissing him same with some of the male campers in the end his camp mates had said "lucky son of bitch"

Some of the other cabins heard of this and asked to see the pictures Connor found out Percy sent Ares males some as well as thanks but it was different it was him naked though in the water calling on the sea.

Grover heard of this and sighed. It was like he didn't know his best friend any more Percy had kept that part of his life hidden and Percy ran from him knowing what he was.

"Grover, I heard from Annabeth, they will be here end of June. Also why are you in the dumps. Percy made his choice to go with Thomas and some one else plus its not like your in love with him, I heard from Hermes that he sent Naked photos to camp to show his thanks what was that about" Chiron had asked

"Oh, Annabeth and some one else with them blackmailed some pictures here to Clarisse there was a note, with it it was to be burned after it was read any way Most of the Male Ares Campers, Along with a few other Cabins said that wasn't right being blackmailed or some thing, they said Percy and Thomas had rights and Annabeth and said girl had no right doing that to them I guess he sent private pictures to those who stood up for him I'm not in love with him I miss him that's all" Grover said

"I see, and that makes sense" Chiron said

**End of CHB Pov**

**Ch1 Part 8 Camp Half Blood and more about Thomas Jacobs comes to light**

A week later after the storm, the small group gets to Camp halfblood. Every one looks Thomas, Nico, Bianca and stay away. Percy gets in touch with his mother and told her what happen. She said thanks to Miss Jacobs being there and helping. Grover talks with Percy about how his summer was and told him about a dream he had about Pan. Percy and Connor had a few dates and things got hot with Thomas and the Ares camper because they were out side naked after hot day and some of the girls from Ares saw this and took pictures.

Thomas and the Ares Camper didn't brother to tell them off. Thalia of course got some what warm welcome every one knew her story. Annabeth hung out with her show her, Nico and Bianca Percy and Thomas where everything was

Thomas Nico and Bianca, were down on the cost every day from noon to night Thomas love sleeping out doors The twins didn't mind it either.

As for Percy. He Grover, Annabeth became closer as friends. Connor would hang with them few times a week. The summer was dieing down and it was now July 30

July 30 - Aug 1 **(Pov - Thomas)**

I sigh as I get out of the sleeping bag, has been two month since I came here, I like it but I think they need to show respect to us three, No one wants to come near us Mom was right.

Nico and Bianca didn't mind they had me, Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, Connor and Travis, Grover, a few people from Ares and a few from Apollo cabins I had my boyfriend from Ares, his friends, my ex Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Thalia Connor and Travis, The whole Hermes cabin and The whole Aphrodite Cabin. Some of the Athena campers were fine, Same with Ares.

I sigh as I thought what was to come. I had to see Chiron and Mr D today they want to talk with me about something. As for Percy I talk with him and we are on right terms.

I don't know what was instore but I had a feeling it was bad.

**Later that day**

I sigh as I enter the cabin to see Mr D and Chiron.

"You guys want to see me?" I say "Yes we want you to go check the Titans for us take any one with you" Mr D said

"Ok, Sir I knew this would happen because of the Fates" I add

"What do you mean because of the Fates" Chiron said "Last week out of the blue I was eating with Nico and such and the fates I mean they came up to us stare at me first then Nico. Then they cut two lines right in front of us then left. I know that they are both Bianca's and Luke's" I say

"That is weird they never come to any body unless they have a role in the own fate or some one else's" Mr D adds

"Also The Great Prophecy means both Luke and Percy.

_A Half blood of the Eldest Gods shall reach Sixteen against all odds and see the world in endless sleep The Hero's Soul cursed blade shall reap A single Choice shall end his days Olympus to Preserve or Raze" _I add

"How do you know it only me and Annabeth know" Chiron said

"Sir I'm the son of Hades, he heard it long ago and told my mother, he told her to tell me when I turned 12 witch was in April sir"

"I see go on" Chiron said

I sigh I figured it out sirs it means this:

_Half blood of the eldest gods _means Luke and Percy,

_See the world in endless sleep _means the Titan Morpheus

_The Hero's Soul Cursed Blade shall reap_, The Blade Luke gave to Annabeth when they came to camp years ago

_A single Choice shall end his days _Percy choice

and the rest _Olympus to Preserve or Raze_ means to save Olympus or let it be destoried I think" I say looking at both of them

"How did we not see that" Mr D said

"Yes how did we not see that we thought it was Half god of the big three not two Have you told Percy?" Chiron said

"No, not all of it, only The Hero's Soul Cursed Blade shall reap part, Riptide I know the story be hind it" I say

"Oh, hmm ok, as for Titan Morpheus, check on him as well if what you said Thomas is true then this is more then we feared" Chiron said

"Sir, I also heard this in my sleep _"Seven Half bloods shall answer the call To storm or fire the world must fall An oath to keep with with a final breath And foes bear arms to the doors of death _It wasn't the voice of the Oracle you guys have it was some one else I think my dad had something to do with the oracle in the attic" I say

"Hmm maybe that is the next Great prophecy I don't know but we shall wait and see" Chiron said

"I see, Hades thought the Great Prophecy was meant for his kids so he tried to save them, in witch he did he put his two kids in Louts hotel for a number of years then he had you and hell broke lose because of the promise they had not to have kids so he put a curse on the oracle" Mr D adds

I nod. "As for that I don't know but that makes more sense now" Chiron said

"Also there is Prophecy about me and Percy.

_Together they will be, Son of Hades and Son of Poseidon, Lady Aphrodite has said it will happen. To test there love a lot will happen a third will come and test loyalty, judgment and a promise they will make together. Son of Poseidon will almost killed by Son of Hermes, Son of Hades will take the blow. He will be put in a coma Son of Poseidon will cry a river_

_Son of Poseidon will make a deal, but Hades will not take it. Son of Poseidon trys to get his real lover back Daughter of Athena helps him cope. Son of Poseidon gets mad and Son of Hades will be broken his soul scattered in the land of dreams_

_In the land of dreams his soul will sit, Son of. Poseidon will have to Son of Hades 16 birthday or his soul will be lost for ever. _

_Son Of Hades, Son of Poseidon will be together in more ways then one, once that happens they will bond. This can't be broken by the gods Three times they will be tested by these bonds The first time will be stopped Second Time they will sleep naked together Third time they will make love but that will not last because Son of Poseidon will stop after they do and say something to Son of Hades that will get him mad_

_Son of Poseidon will get mad. A Son of Hermes will help him cope and become his boyfriend_

_Son of Poseidon will be gone on a quest Son of Hades will be on a quest as well but will be in danger along with their friends he doesn't know it to he returns. They will know when time is right but until then they must stay alive."_I add

"So I know what the last part is, my quest starts now Percy he goes on a quest as well but he doesn't know until he returns from that quest, They will know when time is right means the great Prophecy and until then they must stay alive means our love for each other or the battle that happens with great Prophecy All other parts of this prophecy have come true, but the part where I'm in a coma and getting hit by Luke" I say

"Hm that is one weird prophecy" Mr D said

"Yes sir but all of its come true so far as for the land of dreams part I think that happens just before my 16 birthday My birthday is on the Spring Solstice meaning their is a great Prophecy for kids of the big three" I say.

"Now I didn't see that coming" Chiron said.

"So how do we deal with this one, its played out so far" Mr D said "Wait and see what happens and Mr Jacobs call in twice every day here's a map where all the titans are" Chiron said

"Ok" I add taking maps and leaving.

I go to a bench I take out a pen and paper and write a note for Percy.

_"Percy_

_I will miss you, went on a quest to help the camp, look after Nico and Bianca for me make sure they are fine they sleep near the lake Cheek on them the Naiads give them food. I figured out the last part of Prophecy Son of Poseidon will be gone on a quest Son of Hades will be on a quest as well but will be in danger along with their friends he doesn't know it to he returns. They will know when time is right but until then they must stay alive_

_By the time you read this I will be gone on my quest, you will have gotten yours it means this summer coming up the quest you get with Clarisse, you don't know I'm gone until you get back, are friends in danger means that quest plus the next quest we all go on I guess they know when time is right means The great Prophecy but until then they must stay alive means until we see each other again I think I don't know. I will give this to Annabeth or Thalia to hold on to._

_Percy. I will care for you always - Also the other part about me in the land of dreams that's before my 16 birthday well that's on Spring Solstice You will have until then to figure that out as for how it happens I don't know. As for the one Annabeth had it has a role about the final battle witch is the Great Prophecy but most of it refers to ours as well._

_(Seven Half bloods, One Cyclops, one Satyr will take the quest to save all of us) _

_This means the Great Prophecy as the second verus of that also means this _

_(Two went west and faced the god who turned they took what was stolen and safety had it returned) _

_That meant us getting the bolt and helm back along with finding Ares had turned_

_The next part of that is about Thalia, how we saved her, how Luke trys to poison her tree I all ready save her tree by putting Dragons of the underworld there._

_The next part is about Thalia, Luke and Annabeth ( so the third of their trio will be gone) I mean that line. _

_As for the rest it means Luke._

_(The one you call a friend has Betrayed you all for he is the doom of Olympus he has hate for his father he is the thief who tried to set up Perseus Son of the sea god.)_

_The next versus is about how me you and Thalia went to get Nico and Bianca_

_The next versus is about you, Me, and Annabeth_

_(Son of the Sea, Son of the Dead will know what is to come, they have their fate, but Daughter of Athena be warned you will not like the truth for they are in love, and you will be in the middle)_

_The end of that versus is Annabeth's choice_

_(choose wisely for your actions might make Son of the Dead do something he will regret) _

_I don't understand the last part of that but I can figure it out at a later time_

_The Next two verus are about you quest next time you come to Camp. _

_As for the last versus that will be the third quest you go on. The first was the bolt and the helm, next one will be sea of monsters finding the golden fleece. The third will be this one and my sister will die on this quest as for the last line - three will be captured and the Hunters of Artemis will come to there aid_

_That means Artemis will be captured along with two others I don't know who but that's in two years so we have time to figure it out._

_Percy stay safe please. _

_With Care and love - Thomas Jacobs Son of Hades._

I sigh as I finished the letter. I go to find Annabeth. I find her talking with Thalia.

"Hey Annabeth can you do me a favor?" I say looking at her.

"Huh oh Hi Thomas, Ya sure" she adds

"I want you give this to Percy, not now though, think about the right time to give it to him, I have to leave I got a quest to do and I leave a noon (Thalia looks at me, then Annabeth) God hades Thalia get your mind out of the gutter its not a love letter. Its a letter saying good buy this quest is going to take me three years. That's what Chiron and Mr D said" I added

"Oh" she adds "You serious but what would take three years?" Annabeth said

"You know that Annabeth" I say handing the note to her. "The Great Prophecy and what is to come I guess" She said looking at me taking the note and putting in her bag that she had with her

I nod looking at her. "I see" she then gives me hug and a kiss on the cheek "Stay safe, I know you can but for Percy sake" she said

I nod "Thanks, Also you guys can't say a word to Percy as well this on the down low" I add then look at Thalia

They nod. Thalia nods and hugs me as well

"Take care make sure to iris us if you have the time" Thalia adds

"Make sure you have a lot of food" Grover. Said

I nod and walk away to find Nico and Bianca. I do so "Hey guys I'm going on a quest I leaving for Three years I'll be back, Percy and the others will look after you all right" I add looking at both of them

Nico sighs - "I saw it coming in a dream a few nights ago, ok bro we will good luck and may gods protect you" Nico said Bianca nods and both hug me. I sigh as I hug them.

I go to the Ares cabin and get my boyfriend I told him I was going on a quest, I also told him to come with me he nods we then go to the Apollo cabin to get the third of my quest mates Lee Fletcher. He sighed and asked why I chose him. I said I need a healer I also told him I didn't know many healing spells he said oh. We then went to chiron and told him we were leaving. I left and dint look back.

**(End of Thomas Pov) **

**Annabeth Pov**

I sigh as I went to my cabin. Out of the blue Thomas comes to see me and asks me to give this to Percy. I want to give it to him but Thomas said not right now I dint understand until Chiron told us what was going on with the Gods. I then understood Thomas words

Thalia even asked me what I was going to do. I said I don't know and that's when I started to come back. Any way Percy was off swimming with Connor when all this happen when he came back Percy asked where Thomas was. I told him a lie I said Hades wanted to see him and he understood but lieing to him I've done since I met him.

I had feelings for him Thomas was right but I dint know how to tell Percy he seemed happy with Connor but when Connor wasn't looking Percy was staring at me I then knew he like me as well like Thomas had said I sighed

"Annabeth you ready its archery class" Apollo camper said.

"Yes I'll be there, see you down there" I add as I go to where class was being held.

**(End of Annabeth pov)**

**Rest of the days at Camp-Percy Pov. Cabin Three Aug 2**

I sigh as the rest of the days go 9 days of summer past and nothing had happen, Luke had left and Left a note for Thomas. I read it because Annabeth said he was still away and I can't believe what it said he would come after us and every thing. I sigh I had enough on my plate this year finding out my best friend was a demigod, my self as well. Found out I was lied to, Saved by Thomas. Had my first boyfriend lost my virginity as well.

Now have a second boyfriend who's helping cope with what is going on. My best friends mom looked out for me. Found out about two prophesy one about me and Thomas the other about what's yet to come I sigh as I read Luke's letter to Thomas It says here if he ever sees him again he's going to kill him for something.

I don't know but Thomas saved the camp. Hades must be proud He tried to trick Thomas as well but Thomas got the better of him. I don't know what to do, Connor helps me by relaxing and swimming it helps Connor also tells me stories him and his brother did before they came to the camp I do love Connor but I feel I love Thomas more I don't want to hurt him so I'm not saying anything

"So what we doing today?" Connor said as he kissed me

I kiss him back and feel his chest he feels mine and we start to make out. More things happen him rubbing against me then I go to his pants unzip them and take his dick out of his boxers and start sucking it

He makes me stop, he takes his clothes off I do as well

He moans as I take all 12 inches of his thick meat. I start sucking faster and faster till he yelps I knew what was coming He took my own cock out from my own boxers and offed me as I sucked him - he came a few mins later and I did as well on his legs

I lap it all in my mouth and suck him dry. He yelps as I drain him and I off my self until I dry out my self

"That was the best better then my brother doing it or some one else" he said

I sigh "I am good at it I guess" I add

Some started knocking at my door "Percy I know your there tell Connor Get back to our cabin be for they do rounds" Travis said

"Aww, I wanted more" Connor said

"Later I don't want you in trouble go okay" I add. He gets his clothes on and leaves

I sigh as he leaves (Hope your ok T) I thought as I used my power as the son of the sea to clean my self

The next few days were training Connor and I had to fight in the arena, Me, Thalia and Annabeth had to help clean up the big house one day. Nine days pass and now it was night on the ninth day of Aug.

Me and Connor were looking at the night sky out side my cabin, and we fall asleep

It was middle of the night when Connor and I work up. I was still tired he put me in my cabin and went to his after ward

**The next afternoon Aug 10**

I get a knock at my cabin It was Thalia and Annabeth. "Hey guys what's up?" I say looking at them Both girls blush "You... Naked you know" Thalia said.

"So this is my room, I can be naked in here and out back where my dock is (I point around the back of Cabin 2 and 3) Do you guys want something" I add

"Ya the year end Capture the flag game starts in half hour and we want you on our team" Annabeth said trying not to look at me

( I never seen a guy this hot Thalia was right he's even hotter then Luke) Annabeth thought

"You both going to stare, my picture is plastered around camp like this you know" I sayAnnabeth jabs Thalia in the ribs "Ow what was that for" she adds

"He said yes, so let's go let him have his free time buy him self he doesn't need fan girls, fan boys, or Aphrodite Cabin after him" she said pointing to people who were now staring at him

"Right" Thalia said "Any one who is here leave or Thalia will strike you with lighting, I don't want fan Girls going after Percy. Boys for that matter you will have to deal with me and Percy, you seen what we can do to people" Annabeth said looking at the on lookers.

"Ok, fine its that he's so hot" A Athena male said. "I know I've seen them naked in bed with each other and I fainted, plus Percy has a boyfriend so if you want to drool because of this find a picture of Thomas or him" Thalia adds

"The girls are right please I want my privacy with my boyfriend when he comes. Not to be a ass but what if some one did that to you how would you all feel" I say

"Sorry Percy" The guys said The females of Aphrodite cabin sighed "Can we at least get a picture of you naked with us all together?" One female said

"Yes. After that I want to be left alone, you can talk about but with out me, Thalia or Annabeth around ok" I add

They nod and we do the photo. Then it was time for the CTF game.

**Where Luke was**

"So it failed what about Thomas Son of Hades where is he going?" Kronos said

"I think to see if all them are still sleeping I have a plan though we kidnapped him when Atlas wakes then we chain and torture him. Atlas will awake but with the help of a god and half blood and I know just the two. Artemis and Annabeth we just have to wait to the right time" Luke said.

"Hmm yes that will work, but what about Jackson?" Kronos said

"I have a plan it involves Thalia's tree and the golden Fleece" Luke adds

"Hmm So be it, we have work to do let's go" Kronos said

Unknown to them Cronos the god of Time was watching. (He needs his power if he's going to save my family but Hades son he needs his but that will be later only Time will tell if they can use it together I must see Percy at once) Cronos thought

_**Underworld not long after Thomas leaves Camp. **_

Hades sighs, he was thinking when the furies came in.

"Master it seems the Camp has sent young master to see if the titans are rising and we have some news from the fates" One said

"I know he's been keeping me updated and news form the Fates What is it they never talk to any one" Hades adds

"We know, they told us part of Young master fate for some reason, they told us it was important, it regards him and Jackson" Miss Dobbs (Alteo) adds

"Yes" Hades said looking at them

"Sir, Percy Jackson is Pregnant, with Thomas Son, both don't know as of yet I think" the third Furry add

Hades looks at them in shock "Why did they tell you this?" Hades as fumming

"They said it regards your deal with Percy father, they know there's a god out there that's both his and yours Thomas by luck runs in to him and I don't know what happens if he sends him back to camp or here" Third furry said

"I see. Hmm, why would they tell you this" Hades adds "I think because what happens to Young master I don't know but what you going to do Master" second Furry said

"Go leave, I need to think" Hades said. "Yes" all three left

**Ch1 Part 9 Capture the flag, New Weapon, family, and bonds **

**Few hours before the capture the flag.**

I sigh and throw up this has been happening for two weeks now I thought it was a bug until I saw blood in it

"No, I can't be...This will...they will kill us, I don't know what to do, Thomas is... If I go to father then they will ask questions my best bet is his father " I say lightly

"Yes you are, Percy and he was for a few days I haven't seen him though and I was just coming to tell you and good choice choosing me" A voice said

"Lord Hades and Uncle? What, I thought you can't come here I see and where else could I go or talk with Thomas mother, yes but then they would notice, my mother no she ask who, and I would have tell her I know about being a halfblood, my father Not they would ask same questions my best be is you, even though you hate hero's" I say

"That is true but I would do any thing for family even breaking one of my own rules.

Hmm I can via, your Cabin, because of your fathers deal with me. Any way they don't know when you guys did the deed mist was place on you two to think you were sleeping just naked that's why Zeus daughter Fainted that day. I want to give you a choice, you can stay in the underworld and train until next summer so no one knows about this The kid will stay with me and your Aunt when he starts to talk I will tell him I'm his grandfather.

I will show him pictures of you and my son then when he is about old enough to talk he can go live with Thomas mom. She's well guarded and no monsters have been after her how you think Thomas made it. Then when time comes he can come to camp to be with you. I will make sure your grandmother calms him but your own mark and Thomas mark will be shown as well

A Gold Trident with Black Sharks swimming around it are your symbols, They will be new and no one will know but me, yourself, Annabeth Chase and Athena I think I don't know, Aphrodite of course will know she has predicted this and Thomas, and your Father

This is another Choice You can go back to the beach home and I can have his pets look after you until you give birth and the baby will be brought to the underworld or have every one find out in a months time with Demigods and Gods being pregent the fetus grows faster instead of Nine months like humans its four and right now your starting to show even with all your muscle you will not be able to keep up for long" Hades said

"I take you up on the offer, to come to the underworld till next summer, I don't want this out, if it did then they will know something happen between you and Dad" I say

"Good choice, Be here on the last day of Camp make sure no one is here and I tell Sunny to tell your mom, that your with Thomas at the beach house for the year" Hades said with that he was gone in to darkness

I think (Thomas, you know that night, we screwed, well we are going to be fathers in a months time don't worry or think about this it is taken care of I'm keeping him or her Your father has a plan)

**Thomas and the others just found a place to camp for the night.**

Thomas sighs then he hears my voice in his head _(You know that night, we screwed, well we are going to be fathers in a months time don't worry or think about this it is taken care of I'm keeping him or her your father has a plan)_

(Great. I didn't expect that, my father has a plan what's that mean. Its good he's keeping it but what does that mean for our future?) Thomas thought

1...2...3

I thew up again my door was open and Annabeth was there she saw this.

"Hey you ok" She adds "Ya just my lunch" I add

(Percy is lieing, he's sick I can tell there's blood in the puke) Annabeth thought

"Are you sure, there's blood in that you know" she adds

"Ya I know I've being puking since Thomas left I haven't told any one because I didn't want to worry" I say (hope she takes the bait) I thought

"Oh, ok there's some medical items in the big house. I think" Annabeth said "I'll take a look after the game" I say "That is a wise idea but your Time is about to come to a stand still" A voice said

"Cronos? God of Time, what are you?" I say looking at the man who appeared Annabeth was stunned but nods at what I say. "No need to worry Percy, I'm here to help. Luke and Kronos are polting against you there for I'm giving you Time" Cronos adds

"Time?" Both me and Annabeth say

"Yes I'm going to give you power of Time. I'm doing it on behalf of Oracle of Delphi because her great nephew is Son of Hades" he said. "No wonder he, knew about Luke and didn't say anything" Annabeth said

"Yes that is his power. With the Oracle of Delphi. He can see people's future's some are blocked and some are wide open like Connor Stall for that matter. Why do you think Thomas didn't say anything when you told him about Connor he knew that you two would be together but he doesn't know how long" Cronos said

"I see and what about my future?" I say

"He only saw from the day you guys met till he left today, The rest of is block or hasn't be set yet and as Master of Time I know what is going to happen, I'm also related to Hades son as well. Josh Jacobs, he is Helios son his father was my son and his mother she was the Oracle's Niece" Cronos said

"No wonder no monsters came at the beach house, not only was it protected by Hades but Cronos as well, she must got his gift through her grandfather and her mother Amaterasu but that means Miss Jacobs is a god?" I say

"She is a demi god, but I'm surprised that you would tell them brother" Mr D said "I had to I was orders from Amaterasu her self I want time to play out because of what is going to happen but Lady Amaterasu she told me to find Percy and tell him the back story of Sunny Jacobs" Cronos adds

"Amaterasu you should have told them, Zeus will not be pleased" Mr D said

"I know but I had to do it this way the Oracle of Delphi told Helios, Aphrodite and I years ago Percy its good to met you, same with you Annabeth" Amaterasu adds

"Lady Amaterasu did you or Helios save me and Thomas years ago, or was it you Lord Cronos?" I say "I knew you were going to ask that but no it wasn't me or Cronos, it was Helios" Amaterasu adds

"Helios but why is Apollo doing his job?" Mr D said "Helios is missing I don't know where he is but it happen the day of that fire that Zeus tried to kill Percy. How ever Percy knew from that day that his father was the God of the sea he hasn't told his mother because he thinks it will worry her" Amaterasu said

"Now I understand Its good to see you two again" Chiron said

"I wish it could be on a better Time" Cronos said "Same here Lady Amaterasu, Cronos" Mr D said

"Can we talk with Percy please its important that we do, as for his gift he's giving you time travel all you need is to cut your self say Arch of Time Forward, Reverse or stop when ever you use it" Amaterasu said

"Thank you Lord Cronos" Annabeth said

"It was my honor Annabeth Daughter of Athena" he said. "Mr D, we need to start the game remember Percy join when your done" Chiron said

"Right" he adds they leave "We know of the baby, we will not tell a soul, but Time is on your side, because your Son will have both our powers plus yours and Thomas, he will be a good hero, we have seen his future we have also block this from them as well.

With humans kids grow year by year. With demigods the same. If a demi god gets prengent his or her kid will age faster instead of a year each two months they will age until they get killed or become old. How ever since you two are special your son will age like that but once he hits 12 he becomes like a Demigod" Amaterasu said

"Also the deal your father made with Hades, well they had a thing together years before and they loved each other, the deal was about you and Thomas we don't know much but the Oracle knows of it, Helios knows a little about it. Aphrodite, your father and Hades do as well" Cronos said

I sigh "That good for now" I add "Ok. As for Helios, missing" Amaterasu said "I see and you think Thomas can find him because of your power he has?" I say "Yes" Cronos said "I have an idea where he is but I'm not 100% sure" Amaterasu adds

**On Mount Olympus**

"So Helios is missing that is a shock and none of us knew" Hera said. "So that's why Apollo is doing his job, he asked before he went missing" Athena adds "Hestia what's wrong?" Zeus said "I just felt a surge of power that's all" Hestia said

(Hmm what's wrong with Percy it looks like he's been sick) Poseidon thought

"Zeus, that power I felt it to" Athena said "Where is it coming from?" Zeus said "Apollo what are you gawking at" Artemis said

"The surge that you guys felt is coming from Hades son and Poseidon son I don't know why but if feels like if they bonded and that bound has giving them more power then us, they are on par with the titans" Apollo said

Hermes sighed "If that is true, then this bond must date back to when Kratos son was around" Hermes said.

Apollo looks at Hermes "No its not that it's the blessing of Helios that has done something to them. Why did Helios save Percy years ago, the Oracle must had told him something and he's letting it play out that's why Cronos and Amaterasu haven't been seen in years" Apollo said.

"Zeus, if that's true, can we do anything?" Hera said

"I don't know, Helios only gave that blessing to one other and its the idiot who has his job I don't know much about it though" Artemis said "Artemis is right, let's wait and see what happens with both of them" Athena said "I agree with Athena" Poseidon said looking at her

(He never agrees with my plans after Medusa hmm maybe there's more then the blessing) Athena thought

"Ok we just watch for now" Zeus said

**Camp Half blood - Sunset**

"Percy, Helios gave you his blessing, I do as well" Amaterasu adds

"I know I felt it so did Thomas. He gave it to both of us, I must join this game I need to train for what's to come" I add "Here" Cronos adds handing me an hour glass "Its cool, is it a necklace or Time it self" I add laughing

"Both no one will notice it but you, Miss Chase, Thomas and some of the gods" Cronos adds

With that he left Amaterasu sighed "I also have a gift for you power over the black flames my power just say this in Greek

(O Power of the Sun, Wrath of the Black flames, Death Anaklusmos do thy bidding) she adds

"Ok then what?" I added

"I need to give you this as well, its called. Death Anaklusmos or Black Riptide. It works with what I just told you so you don't get burned by the flames it self It works on any thing, if used on a mortal though I don't even know the effect, it can save them or kill them" She adds

"Lady Amaterasu, if this is taking to the underworld will anything happen?" I say

"It will scare the life out of the dead that's about it and as you use it rest will come as natural to you" Amaterasu said laughing

"Ok thanks" I say

"We will be watching you" with that she left.

1...2...3

I rush to find my team losing the group was all most to our flag

One of the other team spots me and Annabeth is on the right

I chant in ancient Greek

( O Power of the Sun, Wrath of the Black flames, Death Anaklusmos do thy bidding)

Annabeth stares at me, Thalia looks at me with what in the world look and I trust my left hand out and a sword like Riptide comes in that hand it was gold with pitch black out lines and it had Hades and Poseidon symbols on it. I take out the riptide and put in my right

Campers look on even Mr D. I yell in Ancient Greek

"(Wrath of the Black flames, Death Anaklusmos and Anaklusmos ignite swirl now)" thrusting both swords in the air. Then I pointed towards there flag it swirled around then it landed at my feet I picked it up and it was over

"We won?" My team said confused just as the other team had our flag.

"Percy I need to talk with you about new weapon of yours" Chiron said sighing I look at him with a confused face "Sure" I say

"What's wrong, it was a gift from Amaterasu" I say looking at him

"That may be, Percy this weapon is" I cut him off.

"It was a gift are you saying I can't use it, you know what I'm gone, I thought you would understand why she gave it to me you know the great prophecy I found about it and I know it has do with me, and Luke I don't want any more lies form you, Mr D I'm sorry for the way I acted when we first met I don't care if you hate me or don't say my name right, Heros are Heros right even if they get gifts I'm not special. Yes I'm Poseidon son, Thomas is Hades son, Thalia is Zeus daughter you think just because our parents are the main three it gives you both no right to disrespect a god who put her life on the line to hold up the sun, As far as I concred I don't care if I burn in the underworld at lest I will get respect from Hades plus she said it belong to me and she was holding on to it for a reason" I say yelling at them

Connor just look at me with what the hell happen to you look Both Mr D and Chiron were in shock. "Percy where would you go" Thalia said

I chant in Ancient Greek. I was pissed -

("O. Hollow Black flames, Death Anaklusmos here my cry away from here I go sweep me up in your flames carry me to where I was to go")

I thrust both my swords in the air then stab them in the ground - Flames come around me

"Think about what I said" I add with that the flames take me to the underworld.

"What the fuck just happen, and why was he so pissed at both you" Thalia adds fumming

Mr D gulped "I'm now impressed with him, he might just make a good hero yet" Mr D said and left.

Chiron sighs "That weapon is one of most power full weapons ever build besides the Anaklusmos. It hasn't been seen in 300,000 years. It was made by Hades and Poseidon as a weeding gift to Helios and Amaterasu. No demigod should hold it, it will destroy them I'm surprised it listen to him if it was some one else there body would be on fire I have no idea why she gave him it"

Annabeth sighs, Connor and Travis nod and Thalia just glares at Chiron and nods as well

**Ch1 Part10 The Underworld, Training and More**

**On Olympus.**

"Wow He has balls to say that" Hera said

"Its true what he said though about her, I met her and she is one hot lady more hot headed then Hades" Apollo said

"Is what Chiron said though true its more powerful then any weapon" Athena said

"Hades want to give Helios something to make his job better, so he asked me to help him make a sword just like Riptide, same day in question was the party that we went to, later we gave it to both of them instead Lady Amaterasu said she would keep it until it was needed Helios used it a few times she did as well but they couldn't control its power

Oracle made prophecy about it saying it would go to a Son of Hades or one of my sons Over the years it was lost until Helios gave Apollo his job" Poseidon adds

"What did he mean respect from Hades and said weapon belong to him" Hermes said

"Hades must had talk to him about something and respect from Hades I'm surprised Hades would give it he hates hero's look what he did to Hercules and said weapon was made by his father so I guess it meant that or the bond he shares with Hades son" Hestia added

"I agree" Athena said "Zeus you quiet on this one" Hera said

"Kid has a point, I'm not saying he's wrong but she has held the sun for a long time and she is a major goddess like us" Zeus said

Aphrodite smiled "Well he has the hots for Hades son, maybe he has a temper like Hades" Aphrodite adds

"Hhmm I don't know if its that but he's mad because he hasn't gotten any respect from the others or he's mad because there not giving Hades Son respect I can't tell" Athena said

Poseidon sighs

**Underworld**

Charon sighed just then he saw black flames then a boy emerge from them

"Sorry for the entrance, any way I'm Percy Jackson, Son to Poseidon, Lord Hades is expecting me well not this early any way"

"Meeting with a demigod? That's new" Charon said "I take it from here Charon Hades is in a meeting with my mother Son of Poseidon" Persephone said

"Yes Lady Persephone" Charon said.

"I don't mind I will go find Cerberus and play with him until hades is ready or something is it this gloomy down here all the time Aunt Persephone" I add

"Good thing your here for a year I will have some one to talk with, during my time here and no not always" Persephone said

"I'm here because of his son. I'm having Thomas child plus I need to keep up my demigod training I can't be rusty you know" I add a laugh to last part.

"Yes Hades told me why and the child will stay here for 6 months they go with Sunny do you want to spar with me I could teach you a thing or two until he can see you" Persephone adds

"That would be great" I say

1...2...3

"Where did he go?" Annabeth said

"As soon as he left a lock appeared on his cabin locking it from the outside and I've tried to go around back and get in that way but something blocks it" Connor said

"Well we can Iris message him" Travis said "Ya I guess we can try" Annabeth said

They do so - O Godest please accept our offering throws a coin into mist they made Percy Jackson where ever he is Thalia said

Please enter Six more coins – out of range.

"Huh that's never happen before" Travis adds "I know" Annabeth throws the three coins in while Travis throws two and Thalia the last one

An Image of the underworld comes to view for them

"No way ..." Annabeth said looking at the others - They nod and Thalia speaks

"Wha is that ..." Thalia said "Yes it is but why would he be there" Connor said

_Just then then heard a yelp from me_

_"A little higher Percy do you think you can beat me like you beat Athena's Daughter" Persephone said._

_"Your right I can't beat you, but this is a nice work out instead of training dummy's and I bet I could" I say "Oh you Challenge me then fine, this might be a__n__ interesting year then" Persephone said_

The others watch the fight ...

_Persephone gets me cornered but I do something Annabeth teaches me and it gets behind her_

_"I win" I add _

_"Hmm not bad, Your on par with Jason and Perseus" Persephone said _

_"Well Round 2" I add _

_"Sure but don't get cocky, you just end up like Ares. He thinks he's so smug acting like a biker, he's not he's a softly he slept with Aphrodite you know" Persephone said_

_"Yes I know she tried to set me and Annabeth up, it failed she got mad cursed me and Connor and we had to just say bathe In blood for a week that's how bad she was about it I feel for Ares I don't understand how he can put up with her, My dad and Hades are example of Aphrodite set ups" I say_

_"Oh yes I have to get Aphrodite for that but thanks to her I got to spend a full year topside with mother because of that, she can mess with Hades any time but to make it the Sea god now that was something I thought Aphrodite would put him with Ares but I saw the whole thing she made them look like drunks and this was on her Holiday I don't know why she did it but it was worth it" Persephone said_

_"I heard Aphrodite set Hades with Apollo one year was that true" I say taking a swing at Persephone _

_"Hmm that I didn't here" she said blocking it _

_I sigh then swing again and hit the Iris screen witch I didn't even notice was there_

"What the hell was that?" Annabeth said

"It looked like he issued a fight to lady Persephone" Charles said

"Ya but what is he doing doing in the underworld is another question" Thalia said "Maybe he went to talk with Thomas, he did say Hades Iris him a few hours ago saying Thomas was there in between his quest" Nico said

"Don't scare us please and that might be true Thomas called me a few times to ask how Percy was and It was a Room with in the underworld" Connor said

"I can't help it I'm a son of Hades its my habit to scare people" Nico said. "Let Percy be, he's mad, I've seen him mad once back at the beach house and he didn't talk to any one for a month almost" Bianca said looking at the group

"Connor is that true that mom tried to set Annabeth up with Percy and you guys had to bathe in blood for a week" Silena said

"Ya Aphrodite did worse curse ever and Connor I'm sorry about that and I got hit with arrows that whole time" Annabeth said sighing

"No big. It helped us bond as boyfriends" Connor said

The others nod and they go back to there cabins.

**3 days 3 hours later Aug 13**

Persephone and I were still fighting when Hades and Demeter came out to see what was going on

"Hmm this demi kid is good who is he Hades" Demeter said

"Poseidon son, and he shouldn't be here for 18 days I wonder if something happen to piss him off I never seen him like this" Hades adds

"So why are you mad, I can tell you know" Persephone said

"Chiron and Mr D have no respect, I finished my game of capture the flag I used a gift that a god gave me this sword and Chiron was about to say something like I can't use it or something then I snapped at him and Mr D and said this

_It was a gift are you saying I can't use it, you know what I'm gone, I thought you would understand why she gave it to me you know the great prophecy I found about it and I know it has do with me, and Luke I don't want any more lies form you, Mr D I'm sorry for the way I acted when we first met I don't care if you hate me or don't say my name right, Hero's are Hero's right even if they get gifts I'm not special. Yes I'm Poseidon son, Thomas is Hades son, Thalia is Zeus daughter you think just because our parents are the main three it gives you both no right to disrespect a god who put her life on the line to hold up the sun, As far as I concred I don't care if I burn in the underworld at lest I will get respect from Hades plus she said it belong to me and she was holding on to it for a reason_ I sigh"

"So what did they say" Persephone added

"I was mad I dint stay and I used her gift and brought my self here because I didn't want put up with the bullshit" I add

"So that's why your early and good fight, we been watching you two last 3 hours you know" Hades said looking at me and his wife Persephone

"Uncle Hades, Sorry for coming this early" I say

"No, Prob kid I got to see most entertaining fight since I fought Hercules, Persephone can you show him where the showers are and where he be staying while I take your mother to see someone and what you said about being down here and getting respect from me you mean that" Hades said

"Yes I do, I didn't get a lot of respect for killing some demons that were after me. A hero should have respect and a god should to, even if he was banned and If your wondering Death Anaklusmos or Black Riptide as its called was given to me by Lady Amaterasu uncle"

"I like this kid, hope his baby is a boy" Demeter said "It is and I see, we will talk about that when I get back" Hades said

"Yes Uncle" I added

"Follow me Percy this way" Persephone said

I do so and she shows me the showers and where I would be staying for the year I sigh as I have a shower and I think about the fight I had with Lady Persephone

Just then I get an Iris message. It was from Thomas.

"Oh sorry man didn't know you would have a shower at this time" Thomas adds

"What's up, why you calling where are you, I thought you would be here" I add

"Never mind that. Yes I was to see Dad but things came up had to go home to see ma she got sick, plus reason is our baby" Thomas said.

"Ya. Reason I'm in the underworld is to have it, it will stay here then go to your mom until he's ready for Camp" I add

"Ok, I didn't think Dad would do that thought he hates Heros" Thomas said

"I know but I think he's in love with my father and the Deal they made I think its to help both of us when in need" I say

"Only one knows for sure is the mummy Oracle in the Attic but I've tried asking and I did get some thing it said _The past will be the future, Son of Hades Son of Poseidon will be one, Five Gods will know - God of the Sea, God of the Sunset, God of the Underworld, God of love, God of the sun that is missing. You Son of Hades will have to make a Choice let Son of Poseidon make his own mistakes or let yours be his"_ Thomas adds sighing

"So that's why you didn't say anything when Connor asked me out you knew because of it and five gods will know you mean about Dad and Hades" I add

He nods "What now?" Thomas said

"Well I still care for you, and I haven't told Connor I still have feelings for you but I like him right now. My future isn't set you don't know what will happen Cronos and your Grandmother told me

She gave me this ( I hold up Black Riptide) I think this was Pa's and uncles when they were together years ago and its been passed down to me because Hades loves my Dad and we love each other I know you can't stop thinking about me same here" I add

Thomas sighs looks around "I do as well, I got to go Percy please take care of your self and I hope to see you when I can" Thomas said with Thomas ends the Iris message

I sigh as I take the rest of my shower and head toward my room that Hades had for me. I go in and what I saw was like cabin three from camp but with water life, a huge shark tank at the back empty it looked like the length of the beach house pool, A Iris message system, an aquarium that is in the walls with different fish and other water creatures, along with a bed

I go over to the shark tank and notice a house in one of the corners it read

_Naruto Owner Perseus Jackson _

_Boyfriend: Kiba owner Thomas Jacobs_

"So it is connect here then I knew it when I looked in but why am I owner I thought both were Thomas" I say

"Yes master Percy, it is I'm yours. Kiba is Thomas and Sakura is Sunny's I'm yours because of what the Oracle said about you two" Naruto said

"Us being together right and So he likes the pair Kiba and Naruto. I'm not some blond idiot who acts up all the time and saying Believe it" I add

Naruto laughed. "Yes No your not like him but you act like him I've seen it, this was part of the deal, if you guys got together you guys would have a room each down in the Underworld and up topside you would have his beach house among other things" Naruto said

"So this whole room is mine, but what about you, I can see you thought this could I swim with you, if I did would I end up at the Beach house pool?" I say.

"Yes the whole room is yours. Yes you can swim with me, as for the beach house. No you wouldn't this is my home right in this tank when I'm not at beach house I'm here. As for my house at the Jacobs summer home is smaller and if I was there my tail would been seen on this end" Naruto said

"Hmm like an iris screen I see and Did Sunny leave or she still there" I say

"She still there, she knows I'm here with you I told her. She asked how you were I said I would ask. Also your mother's asked about you Sunny said you guys went Camping for the weekend. There's a phone near your bed. If you want you can call. On the phone bill it will say - Hawaii because your room is right under one of the Hawaii mountains. Don't forget La and New york are place where you can enter the underworld" Naruto said

"New York? Orpheus right" I add

Naruto nods "Some people don't get that but yes. That part of the underworld Orpheus used" Naruto said

"What did Sunny tell my mom, would I be back for school in a months time or spend going to school in Hawaii" I say

"Your mother said it best you stay with Sunny" Naruto adds

"I knew it that's fine I can now hide the fact I know I'm a demigod" I say

"Hmm. Hades is back, He's coming to your room, I will leave if you need me just jump in yell through my house if you want me to stay cut your finger and let some blood in the tank" Naruto said and he left I look around some more and gasp at some of the things that we here.

"So I see you like it" Hades said

"Yes uncle I do, why do hate hero's just asking because if you knew some they could help you down here after they died" I say

Hades twitched but sighed "I hate hero's because they don't give me respect, and I like you even more, for defending me to those fools above expect your father who I care about and I like you more of what you did to that sour puss drinking fool" he said

"Is it true, before you and Aunt Persephone were together that you loved my Dad and had a thing for him, that's where your deal comes in Aphrodite was mumbling some about that when we were there returning Zeus bolt" I said

He sighed waved his hand and a small chair like his throne appeared

"Yes we were, it was 20,000,000 years ago. We were in love. Zeus never knew. Aphrodite she knows and she's keep it this long, why do you think she warned you two she knew how much we loved each other and how much we want to be with each other, Now it has happened with you two. I can't go back on my word to your father" Hades said

"What do you mean?" I add

"You and Thomas have a full blood god brother out there, we hid him for his safety, He was born down here we put him in the louts Hotel for most of his Child hood. At age 7 we took him out and put him in a group home. He's about 13 human years but 100,000,000 in God years. He has both our powers, How ever he doesn't know about us, all he knows is he has two brothers, the last few years he's been trying to find you guys, we made sure no one up there knew it was ours so we asked Mobius the Ice Titian to help us, they think its his because he can control Ice, plus fire and water. So me and your dad made a deal if we had Demigod sons and they fell in love we would make one tell everything about us"

"Thomas, no wonder he told me when we were Eight but I didn't believe him till that fire" I say

"Yes, there's more to the deal, we have been together again years before I sent Nico and Bianca in to the Louts hotel. We had a night together it was a party a dieing mortal was having she knew she was going to die. She saw me one day, she bowed to me and said Hades, please give me Six more months I want to see my sons get married, in return on my birthday you and a guest can come and have a good time" Hades said

"So what happen next" I add listening to his story

"I gave her more then Six months I gave her 30 more years because I found your mother that year and I knew she would have my Demi god kid. Poseidon knew as well, we screwed for three days plus Corons was helping as well since Your mothers grandfather was his son People up there only saw what they want to see because he was making time different for them, we told Helios to tell them we went to a party that was for three days, Poseidon found your mother years later, he told me he found the one for his Demigod kid" Hades said

"Me and Cronos told me that So all of you had a role in this Helios, Aphrodite, Cronos, Dad, You and Amaterasu and Death " I add

" I don't know how cousin Death plays a role but I've noticed things here and there and Yes, me and your father made sure, you two were born in the same year of each other, Zeus found out because Apollo let it slip about us at the party" Hades said

"Ya I know that something about you liking Drag?" I add laughing

I notice a hint of red come from Hades "Yes I like Drag because its kind of neat and I have done it once before. But No I don't do it all the time, going on You two grew up near each other. Thomas was Rochester New York and you were New york city. He was there to he was seven then moved to big apple and you know events from there, we didn't know you two love each other until that day when Zeus tried to kill Thomas and Aphrodite sent both us a message about it now I understand why he save Thalia" Hades added

"I see and anything else to the deal?" I say

"Aphrodite did say you guys would have sex I didn't think it would be this soon, as for the kid it must be protected at all costs No nothing besides this room and a few other things down the road. As for the sword you can keep it. We knew it might return to one of you but we didn't know who" Hades adds

"Ok, Also Do you mind me taking Cerberus as a pet after I go back topside Thomas said you should give the Dog a break and The Dragons of the Dead can help you as well instead of him all the time" I say

"Hmm I never thought about that Dragons of the dead, I think Fora is one, I could ask her and he does need a Break he needs training I could hand him to you and Thomas to look after" Hades said

Cerberus wined as Hades said that

"Don't worry boy, Thomas said he give you lots of chew toys, a nice bath - and Titans to kill or what ever monster come for us oh and long walks, playing with red balls and swims" I yelled at the three head dog.

(Young Master is fine with this, chew toys, a bath... That sounds nice huh walks swims that sounds even better then what Master gave me 32,00 years ago and eh Poseidon son I knew this one come one day) I heard Cerberus barked looking at me with his scary puppy dog eyes

Hades sighed "Yes you over grown mutt Percy wants to look after you, and I will pay him as well for doing so"

I laugh - "That helps I was going to ask, So I guess I can talk with hellhounds and this over sized mutt because of the deal as well" I say

"I don't know unless when you guys screw the pooch his power passed to you, and yours passed to him, its an old bond that happens with Demigods some times but it hasn't been heard of in 30, 000 years" Hades adds

"Any way I want to sleep, any time I should be up, or will Cerberus let me know" I say

Hades smiles "Well ok, and yes he will let you know, also we have still talk about that sword because there is a hidden power with in, if you master it it could help with your training, I fight you tomorrow. Weekends you have free Starting Friday afternoons till Monday Afternoons. At the winter Solstice you can be my body guard, I tell them you were looking for a job for the holidays, plus rest of the summer five gods will back you up Apollo, your father, maybe Athena I don't know, Hermes he said he was asking for extra help, and my self" Hades said

"Thank you, Uncle" I add

"As for Thomas, you haven't hurt him, it was the other way around, So your good in my books and I said hate hero's but I'm making a new rule for hero's that ass holes to Poseidon and my self, who disrespect me, your father or your family." Hades said

I nod as I start to fall asleep He leaves.

**Middle of the night**

I start to dream - then I have a dream about Thomas. I didn't know what it was about though he was with Lee Fletcher from Apollo cabin, and Jack Strong from Ares cabin, his new boyfriend.

"Lee, You and Jack need to see this" Thomas said

"What you found something?" Jack adds

"Yes, Moubius is stirring and he wants to talk with Demigods for some reason, he can sense us we are not to far from his craven" Thomas said

"Is he land of Ice and snow Titan that want nothing to do with the Titan war" Jack said

"Yes, he is one of the few Titans that are good, another is Gia The Earth Titan I don't know what other ones that are on our side" Thomas adds

"Mobuis isn't he Poseidon or Neptune Great uncle because I've seen Percy get mad before and his water attacks froze" Lee added

"Hmm I've seen that as well growing up with him but no Mobuis has no connection to him that I know of. If so then it might be only in the winter months because Mobuis is the only Titan to listen to the gods, Sorry four gods, Poseidon, Hades, Zephyr and Nyx." Thomas said

"God of Sea, Underworld, Wind, and Nyx who's she?" Lee added

"I forgot her story" Thomas adds

"Yes, but I've played Persona Three and she is Death or end of the world. Is what the game says about her true?" Jack said

"Yes and same with Her son as well" Lee added

It ends there, then I'm in a place dark as the underworld.

A voice talks to me - "So your down here I'm surprised you would come here of all places" it said.

"Kronos" I add.

"Yes boy, right about that - Luke wants pay back on your friend but you might do" Kronos said.

"You will leave him alone" A voice adds

"Ah so the Son of Hades does care, how's your trip to find us" he said

"Get out of his dreams or you will feel my wrath" Thomas said

"How dare you" He adds

Ancient Greek was being said by Thomas

(O Divine holy light shine in our Dreams Shine Flare here me in this dream protect Percy Jackson, me Thomas Jacobs Annabeth Chase or any one else that he's tried to kill from this day on wards protect us from the evil Titan Kronos, Helios God of the Sun GrandFather I call you for thy power - Judgment Solar flare) Thomas yelled

My Dream was now bright as the sun, I could see my other dreams as well (Thomas blushed at my sexual ones with him)

"Curse you Son of Hades" Kronos said before disappearing Dark became bright.

"Thomas is this real?" I say looking at him

"Ya I feel asleep and I found my self in your dreams for some reason, I just followed your young self and he showed me a black door that always scared him. I asked him what was behind it he said a pit from the underworld then I knew Kronos" Thomas said

"Thanks" I add

"So since that is out of here how to I go to my own dream?" Thomas said

"I don't know wake up fall back asleep, or I wake up" I say

"Oh fuck... The prophecy. In the land of dreams his soul will be" Thomas said

"Yes but that can't be now can it" I say

"I don't know, and why do you have drool coming off your face" Thomas said

"Cerberus" I say sighing

"Hmm He's waking you up Iris message me if you see Lee or Jack with me, they are with me we went camping for awhile" Thomas said

(Master Percy, up now) Cerberus said

I wake up I see a three headed dog in my room sitting on the floor licking my hand that was over the bed

"You could have fucked me" I say to him as a joke

(I could have but I want to see you piss your self more with me licking you to death) Cerberus said with a happy wine

I laugh and sigh at the same time.

I Iris message Thomas.

I see a camp, there was food on the floor and three boys sleeping One was Jack with Thomas and the other was Lee

"Jack" I yell

"Hmm mother give me ten minutes" he said

"Jack its me Percy, I had a dream and Thomas was in it he said if I woke up from the dream to Iris him" I say

"Per? Its like 4 in in the morning and is that Cerberus beside you?" He said yawning

"Yes it is, I'm doing odd jobs for Hermes and Hades this week I'm down in the underworld dog sitting Cerberus while Hades is Topside talking with his wife Persephone for a few weeks I think to the start of fall Hades hasn't told me" I add

"What, why would Hades need a dog sitter for him" Jack yelled waking up Lee as he said this

"I didn't ask, he's playing me 500 Drachmas each hour he's topside, and 800 more for each hour I spend here" I say

"I thought Hades hate hero's?" Lee adds yawning

"If you spend a day with him like I have well just say he's ok and he cheats until you give him a bargain and he told me he hates hero's because no one respects him or something Cerberus want to play and I didn't get the time to here the rest of his story" I say

"Hmm that is something, you said Thomas had a dream and you were in it and he told you to Iris him because of it" Jack said

"Yes" I say "Thomas, Percy Iris you" Jack said "Mm Kiba take a Chew toy" Thomas said

"Never mind I know how to wake him are you guys near water if you guys are move away from Thomas oh and get him out of the sleeping bag" I say.

They say they were and do so.

"Wave" I yell (The wave goes to the camp site and hit Thomas dead on getting him soak

"Huh... What the hell why am I - Oh Percy I see you got my message in our dreams" Thomas said standing up

(Now if yor going to Bath me like that then get a huge bush) Cerberus said barking happy

"I hope you have Chew toys for him, and Percy is there on a favor for me dog sitting you among other things" Thomas said taking off his wet clothes.

(Yes Young master. I will behave sorry) Cerberus said lieing down on my lap as I sat on the bed I was sleeping on

"So why did you want me call you?" I say

"Tell Hades, Mobuis is awake and wants a demigod to go see him, we could but we are doing something else for Chiron, he's giving us the rest of the summer away from camp and we can do what we want yes I was in underworld for a few days here and there but I've been busy" Thomas said.

I was clueless that it was a quest and I just nod

"Ok will do, stay safe all of you" I say ending the Iris call

"We will" Lee added

1...2...3

"Why did you lie to him" Jack said

"I left him a note with Annabeth, I told her to give it to him when time is right and its not time yet, Next year when we go back to camp he will get it. This is three years you will join me for summer and holidays but you have you lives out side camp don't you and school" Thomas said

"Ya we do, and its what Aug 14. Camp ends at end of Aug right" Lee said

"Yes and I want you guys to leave on the 27, I will make it easy for you I will send you there my self with my power but make sure you guys have no food in your system because you will be sick, Percy and Thalia learned the hard way" Thomas said

"Let's go we have to find the next one. We found most and they are still sleeping but some are stirring and that's not good" Jack said

Hades hears most of the Iris message (So Mobuis is awake. It must be because of father) Hades thought

I sigh and see Hades at my door

"I see your awake and Cerberus the souls will not come here unless you help, thanks for waking him I will take it from here" Hades said

The training Hades gives me is about both swords I got. I learn a lot from Hades even summoning Dead dragons witch he said Thomas knows how to do. The days went buy in the underworld. Up above in camp the others were trying to figure out what I was doing Thomas had called camp and told them Hades had odd jobs same with some of the other gods and he told Chiron I was helping them. The 27 of August was on us and Thomas sent the other two home as he continued what he was doing. I did the same

Kronos had tried to get me again in my dreams but the spell Thomas put up was no match for the Titan lord. He was upto something and we did not know what it was.

As for the others they were doing a lot Connor stayed near my cabin each night and slept out side. Nico and Bianca still had trouble fitting in but Annabeth &Thalia made sure that they were ok. Thalia slept by her tree each night. Annabeth did as well. Thomas had told Thalia that she was welcomed to stay at the beach house with Nico and Bianca. She took Thomas on the offer.

Camper's left here and there only ones that stayed where my friends and a few others The last day of camp came and the necklaces and Beads where handed out My first one it was a Green and gold trident then it had the Hades Helm and Zeus Bolt on it and Thomas, Nico, Bianca and my names around a small cabin that said newcomers plus the bead was dark sliver

Thalia had told Thomas Mom and I found out from Naruto. My Necklace and Thomas was at his place

1...2...3

**Ch1 Part 11: Winter Solstice, A fight Ares & Aphrodite Vs Percy**

The summer was winding down I had my son in September I named him. Jake Aqua Hearth Jackson-Jacobs Hades asked me why his middle name was Hearth, I said for you and Aunt Hestia after that it was fall then winter It was now December 21 I've spent four months and 21 days here and I've got a lot of training done. Today I was going Olympus with Hades as his guard.

**Olympus **

I sighed as I walked beside him "Hey kid was the matter I thought you be glad to be out of my place and back topside" Hades said as we got in to the elevator to go up to Olympus.

"I'm fine but yes I'm am glad to be topside again. I just wonder what the other gods think when you bring me in there" I say

"Just stay quiet, only speak if I talk or your father talks to you, someone asks you a question, or something happens I know she might try something" Hades adds as we go in I nod

**Later Throne room.**

"I see Hades made it" Ares adds "Yes, but why is Son of Poseidon with him" Athena said as we come in the room

Poseidon sees this looks at me, I just stare at Hades then he speaks.

"He's my guard I was attacked a few months ago by a unkown source and I put a add in Hermes express room. At that time Percy was doing odd jobs for Hermes" Hades said.

The gods turned to Hermes "Yes August or something I was having issues sending things to Camp Halfblood for Dionysus and Chiron that I had to take a break and I was doing that by my self so I went to camp half blood and I got there to see Percy fip out on Dionysus and Chiron after that he used a gift that some one gave him to exit Camp. I left and followed him. He ended up at Thomas summer home he swam in the pool to calm down then he saw me. He didn't get mad he got out went in got me a drink and he sat and talk with me for a few hours I asked why he was mad and he told me, he asked why I was there I told him, and he agreed" Hermes adds

"I explained to Lord Hermes that I wanted away from Camp because of that blow out I had with Dionysus plus Chiron and he offered me a job helping him for the rest of the summer, then Hades requests came in like looking after Cerberus, walking him, bathing him and what not that I took those as well" I say

"A dog sitter? What about his job?" Zeus adds

"His job is fine I got the Dragons of the dead doing it now so he can have more time so I gave him to Percy and my son Yes, he hasn't had any time out of my relm since the last time he was topside and that was a fight against your son Hades said

"Oh right and Dragons of the dead I thought they hated you?" Zeus adds

"Thomas some how got the Dragons of the Dead to work for him and Thomas told them of a job offer in the underworld Any way Hades contacted me at Hermes shop back in Nov and told me what happen to him, I said who want to kill or hurt a god" I said

"I told Percy I was looking into it, I haven't found much though and I asked him to be my guard today if we attacked and it happened just as we left the underworld" Hades added

"Yes I was riding in the area and I saw you looking around, I notice Percy with you and you guys were yelling at each other about what it was. Then Percy noticed me and say isn't that Ares driving buy? Hades nods and told Percy I had a bike shop north of the underworld" Ares said

"This is crazy why would something attack Hades God of the underworld" Hera said

"Kronos" I say "What" All gods say at me "No offense Hermes, Luke sent this to camp, back in June before we got there, he cursed Hades and Thomas because of what Thomas did for me" I say (Handing the letter to Zeus)

"That's right, he hid you at the beach house, you guys were there until mid July" Athena said. Hades sighed "Go head they are going to ask anyway even though you told me" Hades added

"Yes, but Thomas left after this came, Chiron said to wait til Thomas came back and Mr D just said take it to the Gods" I said

"I didn't know that Percy Jackson would take it with him, when he left back in Aug I was going to bring it today anyway" Dionysus giving me a smirk

I look back at Mr D and shrug. Zeus reads the letter and noticed the last few lines "We will be watching, He has been watching you messing up our plans. I'm going to get you one of these Days Son of Hades but before I do I will take out your father for that you can kill mine

However Luke didn't know I would be with Hades each time. The first time he was attacked was out side Hermes store. And the second Time he was coming here. Hades put some magic on me so they didn't notice and we came to same thing Kronos, if you want more edvince then summon Cronos God of Time" I add.

"Hmm he tells the truth" Athena said as she looked at me. "Yes but what does Cronos know we don't" Artemis adds

"There plans I think, or something he was doing something far west and Zephyr told him to check on a Titan because said Titan had come two" I say

"Oh yes Mobuis, the Ice Titan, I got that in Thomas report for me and Chiron" Dionysus said

"I haven't heard that name in years" Poseidon said looking at Hades "Yes I wonder why he has awoken he is on our side though, same with Gia Earth Titan but his mother not so much" Hades adds

"Zephyr said something about Thomas and Percy" Apollo said

"What about us?" I say looking at the sun god.

"Only one who knows that would be Hades something Mobius told him and Poseidon years ago I still don't know what it was" Artemis said looking at the God of the underworld

"Hmm oh right that he said he would do us a favor because we saved him years ago from Fathers wrath any way flash forward 30,000 years Thomas and Percy were born The oracle had a vision on Mobuis it was something about him fading and want to pass his powers on.

Flash forward to when Thomas left Camp.

Luke had open his craven when they freed a Titan that was close to him, they tried to get him to join sides and they took him out and left him some how he send word to Thomas and Thomas felt it wrote his report for you guys told me and I have mobuis down in coldest part of the underworld so he could save what energy he had left" Hades said

"Hmm if that happens then" Zeus said

"Brother its a smart Idea Mobuis has saved us we should at least respect his wish" Hades said

"Hades is right I was caught by Typhoon years ago and Mobuis took him head on and saved me while Poseidon took care of typhoon" Athena said

"Fine" Zeus said sighing

"We should talk about him" Artemis said "Hmm we don't know much of his plans Thomas is out there because of a hunch he had" Hades said

"Yes and doing a good job, I thought Sons of Hades were to be hot tempered like Ares" Hera said

"Your right Aunt Hera, but your wrong also, Thomas does have a temper but that is only if his friends or family is in danger and Lord and Uncle Zeus you should know that" I say

"Right the day I tried to kill you, he cursed me saying Hades would have my head and Poseidon my sky or something like that, and my bolt wouldn't listen to me for about three months and it rained the same amount of time killing people who were to die anyway" Zeus said sighing

Poseidon smirked at this looking at Hades when he did. The God of the underworld went red and nodded as well. "I learn something from a demigod hmm Athena are you sure he's not your kid as well I think he can out smart you" Hera said

Athena glared at Hera "I bet he could I've seen his actions along Son to Hades and them put together is something I haven't seen in years" Athena said staring at Aphrodite

Hermes saw Aphrodite twitch he never saw her mad or angry but this time she was so Hermes decided to record this but he wasn't expecting what was to come after

"Hey it wasn't my idea to set them up it was Eros. I bet him some coin, he couldn't set any one up before Valentines fives years ago him and Cupid had a side bet going about Gay Demigods and those two were in the middle that February, they were flirting with each other and Eros said to Cupid why not them, they will love each other" Aphrodite added

"Wait your saying that everything that has happen to us including the fire buy Zeus was because of a bet between you crazy love forsaking idiots that want to set people up for love" I was mad the gods saw this Hades looked at me I looked at him it was creepy staring in to his eyes.

(Some of the gods thought it was amusing to watch while others sighed Hermes was one of the ones who did)

Aphrodite twitched when I said that "Perseus Jackson, you don't want me on your bad side if you do I can make even more things happen to you besides that Blood bath I gave you and Connor Son of Hermes or worse then what Ares was going to you after you said he was a thief" Aphrodite adds

Hermes twitched at his told Hestia to video tape the rest

"You what, even though my son swings that way he and Percy have been through hell No offense to you Percy or you Hades" Hermes said glaring at her

"Don't get me started on your kids Hermes" she said "So they fucked each other so who cares if they like each other even though there brothers. I could care less both brothers are hot" I say looking at Hermes

He laughed and she glared at me

"Don't get me in this my sexy piston" Ares said but he got a glare from her husband Hephaestus

"Ares do you want me to hurt you, don't call my wife sexy, she's mine not yours I only let you two because she doesn't like me because of how I look" Hephaestus adds

Ares looked at Hephaestus and sighed I twitched Hades saw this "You cursed me and Connor only because you want to set me up with Annabeth and I didn't want to tell her how I felt at the time thanks to you I looked like a fool in font of her and I do have feelings for the daughter of Athena but I love Hades Son more do you want evidence of that Aphrodite" I yell at her

Athena twitched her self when I said that then she glared at Aphrodite "You what?" Athena adds looking at Aphrodite

Hades laughed at this so did Poseidon

"Only reason you two are together is because fire breath and you water logged father have a thing for each other and one thing lead to another a deal was made and you two had wernt even supposed to be together until you were with Annabeth" Aphrodite added glaring at Hades and Poseidon

Athena smirked "So what's the story behind that eh Poseidon" she said laughing

All the gods started to laugh but Hades, my father, my self and Zeus.

I look at my father then Hades "How dare you Aphrodite compare us to our sons Yes we did long ago, we broke it off because we dint think Zeus would be happy if he knew. We told you because we thought you could keep your mouth shut about it and you want to bring that up how about you sleeping with Zeus son " Both add

Zeus now twitched "You slept with my son, Aphrodite" he adds glaring at her

"You have no right to put my father, Hades, Thomas, or Connor in this if you want A fight I don't care if your a girl you shouldn't even be a god all you do is think about your self, Lady Hestia should take you place A god of love is to help those who are looking for love not to toy with there hearts for those whom they love" I say unclasping Riptide and Death Riptide

Hestia looked shocked all the other gods did as well "Percy Jackson, you know the real reason I gave up my seat here?" Hestia adds

"Yes Aunt Hestia I do, Your family. Family sticks together no matter what. Look at my Father and Hades for that matter. Also Aphrodite you dare say your a god of love, look at your cabin at Camp all they do is think about themselves none want to fight and all them think about betuaty only a few, your sons and Silena for that matter care to fight or act like a true Child of Aphrodite should" I yell

Hera smiled at this but then she look at the love god and see that she was fuming with anger.

Aphrodite twitched then twitched even more at this - All the Gods were silent even my father

"You dare challenge me?" Aphrodite said fuming with Anger

"Yes I do, you must swear on the river styx If I win you get out of Our love lives that includes. Uncle Apollo's, Annabeth's, my fathers, Three Sons Of Hermes Luke, Connor and Travis, Sons of Hades, Hades him self and mine as well and leave that love deals to Eros and Cupid because I think they did a fine job with me and Thomas, or me and Connor. I don't know if it was them who set my father up with Hades but I'm glad they did because in the last few months I got to see a side of Hades that none of you have seen since you all were born" I add smiling at Hades and my Father.

My father smirked, Hades did as well they were shocked also shocked where Apollo, Athena, Zeus, Hera and Hestia

"If I win, you fight Ares in a death match" she said glaring at Ares then me.

"He's The God of war The other being Kratos. If you do that and I win, he just make me and him go at it until I die" I add looking at Ares

Ares smirked "Kratos hmm I haven't seen him or heard his name in years and No Jackson, I'm god of war, I don't even know why people say that, just because of some video game he's made out to look like a hero? He's right I would, Hey I dint want fight the kid that way I wanted it on my own terms" Ares adds

I sigh " Are you chicken then Ares, I don't care I fight both of you right now and If I win Ares you make me a spear like Clarisse but instead of lighting mine does Ice water and Fire" I add fuming with my own anger

"Wha?" Aphrodite said "You're on Runt" Ares adds

5 minutes later. Ares was on the floor cursing in Greek, and bleeding as well and I had Aphrodite with a sword at her neck

"How in the world did you" Aphrodite said "Do you give, Ares is out so I win Ares and you don't have any strength left I noticed" I say "Yes you may be right but I still don't back down from a fight" Aphrodite adds

She then takes me out by Swooping my legs from under me I fall, she try to hit me but I block and get back up and have both at her neck this time

Ares sighs - my dad laughs but glares at him with I told you so look. He just nods

"Give up, I don't want to hurt you I all ready took out Ares and Pined him down I also scared him twice. I have scared you as well" I say looking at the God of love.

"Fine Child of Poseidon you win and I swear on the river styx to stay out of the people's love lives you have said" she added as she helped Ares up.

(The other gods were shocked Hestia still video tape this)

"Enough of this Aphrodite say sorry to the kid and to take on two Gods at once that is something I haven't seen" Zeus adds

Aphrodite mumbles "Sorry" I nod at her

"I got to thank Athena for that, her Daughter gave me the idea, she said if I was going to pick a fight make the odds even or against me depending the outcome" I say smiling at Athena

Athena blushed but nods "I see" Zeus adds

"Those two are the most cocky gods I meet besides Hades no disrespect intended though" I say looking at Hades then Ares then Aphrodite.

"Hm Kid got a point and what he's said that has balls to go against my wife like that I want to do that after she start going out with Ares and kid I make a Shield for you as well to say my thanks" Hephaestus adds

"Thank you and that would be nice Uncle Heph. Some one have had to put her in place besides Zeus I was getting sick of her antics even before the blood bath" I add

Aphrodite groans "You just had to bring that up up didn't you" she said sighing

"Yes since, we are on topic" I add Aphrodite just sighs then nods "Wait there is more to that?" Athena said

"Some what, she cursed Connor to go out with one of her daughters but that backfired when me, him and two of her sons had an orgy with Apollo's sons" I say looking at said Sun god. Artemis and Apollo laughed at this

"She also made you come after me, and well I let you say the rest" Artemis said glaring at Aphrodite as she said this

Aphrodite sighs "You had just had bring that up, I told you I was sorry Artemis and I'm surprised he forgot about that until you said something" Aphrodite Said

"Yes I did, its still part of his life, when he was dating Thomas" Artemis said

"Yes that's right I for got about that Aunt Artemis. She also cursed me to to find Lady Artemis and give her a kiss or to seduce her that also backfired when Thomas and I ran in to Lady Artemis and told her what she had done we were 9 years old at the time" I say

"Yes and I got pay back today with this fight I know I only take woman to be my hunters but I would like you to make a group of male hunters in my name who are good with a bow and you can make up a pledge for said group they can have my Symbol tattoo in on there arm or some where on there body that can been seen" Artemis added smiling at me.

The other gods stared at her in shock even the god of love

"Yes Lady Artemis, I know a few who are good with a bow. That includes my self, Thomas and Nico Sons of Hades, Travis and Connor Stall Sons of Hermes, A few of Athena's Sons and a few of Apollo sons as well I give the said list to Mr D" I add looking at her then the wine God

"Hmm Fine" he said with a glare at me

"Also Lady Artemis, Bianca D Angelo you should come see her because I think she be a good hunter as well. Thalia Daughter of Zeus is also a good I've seen her with a bow and tell me she can hit her mark I want to give her hope in a years time she will die Also in the same year that's when Zoe will die as well" I add

"I agree she needs hope and a hunter will help, after she dies Nico will have Thomas so I guess he be fine" Hades said

"I see, well that's good, As for Thalia, I notice that as well Zeus if your fine with that I am as well" Artemis said

"Yes I'm fine with that" Zeus adds

Artemis looked at me with a sad look on her face "I see, can I ask how you know, the last time you were here I wasn't" she said

"Thomas Son Of Hades, not only is his grandmother is Amaterasu He is also related to Helios the sun god, Cronos God of time and Oracle of Delphi" I say

Hades is shocked at what I say but nods.

"Hmm I was wondering how he knew about what Luke Son of Hermes was doing and how he knew your future" Zeus said

"Thomas Mom Sunny her mom is Amaterasu, her Father Josh Jacobs he is Helios son so his Great Grandfather is Helios. Jake Jacobs, Josh's grandfather was Cronos Son and Josh's grandmother Jane Davis was The Oracle of Delphi Niece I think" I say

Zeus now with a list in his hands, goes through looking for names "Yes that's right, I'm surprised you know that" Zeus said.

"I bonded with Hades son, any information that is in his blood was passed when Helios gave his blessing and Cronos told us the rest I knew he was related to the two I didn't know how" I say

Artemis looks at me "So he saw her death or told you something" she said

"Yes, he acted weird one day, when we were Ten I didn't think of it til now though because I didn't understand it. He said this

_Five shall go west to the goddess in chains One shall be lost in the land without rain The bane of Olympus shows the trail. Campers and Hunters combined prevail, The Titan's curse must one withstand and one shall perish by a parents hand_

I still don't understand that but I know it has to with Bianca he said she dies so One shall be lost in the land without rain that means her, one shall perish by a parents hand means Zoe and the rest of it I don't know and this where this comes in

_One half blood will die protecting what she loves most that will be the Titan's curse The next quest will be tough but in the end one will die, not at the time you think but later on the nine will spit to do a quest it will bring them to eight and that's when she will die, they wil be at seven three will be captured and the Hunters of Artemis will come to there aid _I add looking at the gods.

"Hmm I see that is something, but if Thomas is predicting things then is he her heir?" Artemis said "No the Oracle is female, but she has had sons in the past and he just said that her niece was related to him" Zeus said

"I see and what was told to Annabeth?" Athena said looking at Zeus as he said that

"That part was told to Annabeth Aunt Athena just before she came to get Thomas, Thalia, Nico, and Bianca and I and that quest about the hunters Aunt Artemis that is this winter I think and Ares Daughter and my friends go to find golden fleece this summer" I say

Artemis sighs "Hmm I don't know what to say about that, but Thomas he's Checking things right? She adds

"Yes" Dionysus said

(Son of Hades he's one of the three I know he is and my self is the other but there will be one other I wonder who) Artemis thought

"Any way going on I want to know what Thomas has done to the Tree, I see it works but it shouldn't with out her" Zeus said

"Yes Zeus, Thomas used the Dragons of the Dead. These Dragons listen to Hades and Helios. When alive Helios, When Dead Hades.

Thomas and I found one baby dragon that was lost and some how he could talk with it and such we help nurse it back to health. The dragon thank us going on said dragon got killed by something Thomas was tracking it to make sure it was all right

It died and Thomas cried because he raised it and such and he bonded with it. A dragon was coming to pick it up and saw this he reported it to the High dragon Court and they were shocked.

Said dragon, was half dead half living. These perk the interest of the court they came Thomas was getting ready to fight them when they talk to him. They knew he was a demigod and asked what he wanted.

He said to keep the dragon he raised as a pet. Thomas has Claws. That's what he named it any way they agreed.

They asked who was his god. Thomas told them Hades. Some laughed, some swore and some just nodded. The court wanted Thomas to prove he was Son of Hades so he did and they were quiet.

They said they would be in touch that never happen. Five months later Claws, I and Thomas found a nest of Dragons they were almost dead the eggs. Thomas took them and hatch them, and raised the dragons to full health gave Helios blessing and he told them they would be safe

One of the court members who disagreed with what happen with Hades saw this and took it back to the court. They came the next day and Thomas just glared at them.

The one who saw told them this and Thomas asked why they hated Hades, Thomas said he wasn't him, he love anything and would help anything in need He even told them who else he was related this shocked them then Helios appeared and told them off. They said sorry and Helios told them that they are to be working with him and Hades, he went on how Hades was stressed at the time of the disagreement and that's why he got mad at them.

They said it would take awhile to trust Hades again

Thomas then said how about trusting me and you can do your work for me I am the son of hades it doesn't matter right.

They agreed to work for Thomas. He did say to let Hades back in but he has to gian there trust again. As for work right now, a few are in the underworld doing Cerberus job while he will be with me from now on and a few are looking after Thalia's tree, witch Luke doesn't know he can't poison it if he tries the poison will be absorbed by the dragons, that's why he saved Thalia he did that to get respect by all of you because of who he is" I say.

"Hmp" Zeus said. "Ok, that's good and all but if they listen to Thomas what about the ones Helios controls" Athena said.

"For some reason they listen to Thomas, they have orders to Helios told them before he left as where he is they don't know" I add

"Hmm" Apollo adds "That is something" Artemis said Ares and Aphrodite sigh.

Zeus looks at the two gods "I don't care if your pride was hurt, you guys got what you deserved and I'm impressed with your son Poseidon and your son as well Hades" Zeus said

"But" Ares said "No Ares, if you dare touch Percy again I will come after you, remember our deal" Poseidon said glaring at him

"Ok, I thought Hades had a temper I didn't expect you have one as well, no wonder you guys have a thing going" Ares said

Apollo and I smirk and laugh at this. "True" Hades added shurging his shoulders while looking at my dad Poseidon sighs then nods.

"On to next topic if we are doing making fun of each other and taunting a demigod" Zeus added looking at Ares and Aphrodite. They nod. Then the gods went to talk about other things while I ate my lunch I brought with me and I talked to Apollo because he wanted to speak with me Hades agreed while he talked with my father about things

"So how are you liking Helios, job" I say.

"Hmm could be better is slow though, also do you know where he is?" Apollo said looking at me

"Nope Cronos said time will tell and you know how cryptic he is with time" I say

"That's true" he said

The meeting ended soon after I ended my talk with Apollo. Hermes caught me before I left and we talk as well

"If you need blackmail against them I made a tape I'll send it to you in the underworld and Percy I know the real reason your there it has to do something with his son doesn't it, I won't say anything I know because I'm messenger of the Gods and Hades sent a message for your Father I didn't see all of it but I know its important right." Hermes added

I nod and thank him, Hades and I go back to the underworld but before we do my father stopped us.

"Hades, thank you. I didn't think you cared brother Can I talk to him about that" Poseidon said

Hades blushed and nods "I don't care if you guys want each other its cool, Thomas and I all ready agreed its you life we have no say in the matter but if you guys lie to us again that's different" I say They nod

"I know why, it was a good Choice by you Percy, I was shocked when Hades message me saying you had a healthy Son. You named it Aqua, after me thank you and no soul will know of this" Poseidon said

I nod "Dad we can't be fathers why do you think I asked Hades for help, and then he'll be sent to Sunny until he's 12 but Time will be on his side. He will grow year after year when he turns 12 that will be this March Do you want me to put him in the Louts Hotel?" I add sighing when I said that.

"Yes it's best choice for now. When you guys get old take him out of there and send him to camp but with Time on his side he know who you guys are and won't for get like every one else" Poseidon said

"Thomas must agree as well" I add

"He does I talk with him via Iris after your fight with Aphrodite and Ares, he said as long as your fine with it he is as well" Dad/Poseidon said

I nod "Any way Mom still doesn't know I'm a demigod, I haven't told her that I knew so she thinks I'm staying with Thomas if she's talked with Grover then she might I don't know Also I'm staying with Hades until camp are you fine with that" I say

"Grover is good with that, he Iris me after. You got to camp and told me that you knew, I was shocked but I asked about your mom he said you haven't told her and Yes I'm fine with that jsut message me if your board" Poseidon adds laughing

Hades sighs "I make sure he does once or twice a day, when he's not training with me or my wife. Buy time comes to go back to camp he will be better" Hades adds

Dad nods and we leave

**Ch1 Part 12: Power of the Ice Titan, Percy goes home and Grover's Mishap?**

**Underworld that night**

I sigh "That went well I guess" I said to Hades. "Yes I got watch a fight, never thought you win though" Hades adds

"I had time" I said smirked

"So you knew where they were going to hit you because of Cronos power with in your mother's Grandfather" Hades said with a smirk of his own

"Yes I have his power but I can't control time like he can, only time with in time like a battle for example I can see where people are going to hit so I can react with a counter hit along those lines, that is not cheating because they don't know yet I'm his great great grandson" I add with a smile

Hades laughs "Hmm I knew something when I saw you dodge Ares attacks and use your fathers powers against him Also come with me Mobuis wants you to have his powers Once you kiss my son again he will have them as well your spear will be brought to Camp and put in your cabin that's what Ares said" Hades said

"Sure" I add

I get Mobuis powers, he clams me as his own same with Thomas. He tells me what has happened.

Hades sighs Mobuis said it was the best thing he can do to help. He thanks Hades and he said next time I talked with my father tell him thanks as well. Mobuis didn't fade he was weak and Hades made a special part of the underworld for him so he can rest and heal The months pass and it was now It was Feb 14. I took Cerberus and went ro see my mother.

She was shocked to see me, she asked how I was and how School was. I told her Thomas was home schooled and Miss Jacobs did it all. I also told her I want to finish like that and Thomas mom said it was no big deal. She agreed

She noticed the dog and asked if I knew who's it was. I lied and told her it came to me and has be protecting me all summer while with Thomas and Miss Jacobs

(Why would Hades Guard dog protect my son, last I heard from Grover he said Percy was heading to Jacobs home for the summer he doesn't know he's a Demi god Sunny and Thomas are both Demigods, Sunny said she was going to tell Thomas) Sally thought

"Percy, has Sunny told Thomas anything about his father" My mother asked

"No, all she told him was that he was in love with a man and they been seeing each other she told us about the fire that almost killed us, she found out who did it, Zeus that's what she said but come on Greek gods that's a myth I even said that to her she laughed and told me who her mother was, she also told him about his gifts that his dad would be in his life" I say

(More then a myth, I knew something was up with that fire, but why would Zeus want to kill Thomas or was he trying to kill Percy?) Sally thought

"Yes and" my mom said

"I believe that she was around because they are finding traces of her all over the world dating back to Ancient Egypt I could believe about the Greek gods as well if there is proof but there is none, in Athens, or Greece where they said to be years ago, I did my homework after she told me who her mother was" I say

(That's because Ancient Greece is in New York about 600 floors above the city the Empire state building to be exact I don't want to tell him yet about that world if he knows I won't be able to see him as much, Grover should have told him Something) Sally thought

"Percy has Grover talk to you all summer and when you were at Yacny before you got kicked out I heard about that as well did anything strange happen" Mom said

"Ya I got kicked out in October, miss Jacobs told me she would home school me and she has since then, If your wondering most of the guys told the rest of the school they were gay after I got kicked out because I was sticking up for the ones who were gay and Bi

The ones who did got kicked out I called a newspaper and told them what happen, The staff that supported us were sacked I told the news paper about that as well Any way the school Closed in November because of the Article

I asked Miss Jacobs to call in a favor to a friend of hers that is gay. He's taking over Yacny and turned it to Gay and bi school for boys. The ones who kicked I told just before it closed they were happy they didn't have to leave and they thank me. The staff also did because they have jobs again.

As for Principal and other staff, There teaching liences have been revoked and we get there paychecks for the school year" I add

"Oh, that's how you got me these things and got Gabe kicked out" mom said

"No Thomas put Carmras in the house he said he saw Gabe hit you I dint want to believe him but it caught Gabe hitting you, and I took it to police told them who I was said I was living with my boyfriend because I didn't want to put up with him

They asked me how long its been going on I told them I didn't know, they brought Gabe and they asked him, he didn't say anything Thomas asked if he could get it out of him, the cops looked at him. I told them he was studying to be a detective and they agreed A hour later Thomas came out told them since I was 7. So they Charged him, you got all his money plus what ever he had, but someone paid his bill and Thomas made sure Gabe would never come back something about stone any way he sold some Statue to art dealer and told them it was yours so they sent you a check in the mail Thomas told them you dint have any more because it was one time only"

( Hmm, I wounded Medusa but if she went after him, Percy would be in toe) Sally thought

"Percy when he did this where were you?" Mom said

(Oh crap... She's catching on, I killed Medusa sold her store and all her statues and now rich) I thought

I was living with this guy, he showed up at Yacny last year, I was brought him in to the school's Kitchen a few times and that's another factor I was kicked. I've been living and looking after him since

Miss Jacobs found out I was kicked out thanks to Thomas and I've been living at the beach house since October.

(Why would the Guard Dog of Hades be homeless it doesn't make any sense) Sally thought

"I see. I know who the dog belongs to it belongs to Hades Greek God of the underworld" Mom said

"Yes, I know, this is only proof that they were real I wondered how he lived this long and he showed me. He's been living off of mice and other rodents for last few Millana or so

If they did live a few millana ago where are they and what have they been doing for those last few millana I still don't believe that they are real though this only proves they lived back then not now Also I feel calm at the sea and I sense some one watching me

As for Grover I haven't seen him since last July the first week or so Thomas told me he went on a trip for the summer" I add

(Why does Hades want my Son Protected it doesn't make sense and So he notices Poseidon or the water people doing that Hmm I wonder what Grover is doing he must got his linence then for helping a demigod, I know when Percy lies, he's telling the truth but with out details I'm sure but if I tell him I don't want to push him away) Sally said

"Ok, you know I love you, and you can tell me anything you know that right?" Mom said

"Yes I know. Also use the money to get a new place and start your dream mom, I living with my boyfriend he has his own place so I'm fine you don't need to worry about me I'm fine and ok" I say

(Ya your fine only because of his mother, but he says he fine I believe him. Also they were dating Grover told me he's dating a boy from camp Conner who lives Bulfflo I wonder if he's told him) Sally thought

"So how's your love life. I heard about you and Thomas. I know your dating some one else Grover told me" mom said

"Ya Connor Stall, he and his brother are from Buffalo they live together and no I don't know where they go to school or where they go for the summer he just gave me a key to there place said they would be back in September I met them thanks to Thomas he knows them because they do odd jobs for Sunny and him. So rest of the summer I stayed there and I came back here to be taught by Miss Jacobs, she's away right now so she gave me today up to the week end off.

As for Thomas, he's on a trip to find his dad and get questions. Sunny just said follow his last place that he lived at, Thomas is in Vega's some where" I say

(So he's clueless, about the other world out there) Sally thought

"Ok that's fine and I wonder how Thomas and Grover are have they called you?" Mom said

"Yes, Thomas only talks with me for a few seconds at a time then calls back a few seconds later, as for Grover I heard he's fine because Thomas ran into him and told Thomas pass that message along any way mom good seeing you I want to go now because I have to be with Connor tomorrow he said he was taking me out to shop" I add

"Yes I understand, be carefully will you" Mom adds hugging me

"Thanks mom I know and I will" I say

"For your sake I know you and Cerberus will I don't know why Hades is protecting my son but tell him thanks" Mom said

(So she does know a lot. I'm surprised she didn't say who dad was or told me I just keep it like this then, let her think I don't know) I think

(Yes I will and Percy you should tell her some point you know) Cerberus adds cocking his head to her then looking at me

I sigh "Mom I love you and he says he will, I sort of understand him and I will try" I say

"Ok and I see, I knew he understood you when you told him to sit in greek" Mom adds

"Yes he's been teaching me Ancient Greek, he lived in a cave and he had books on it but some where bitten to sheds" I said

"I see, and that's good for you because it will help you and how did he get the books" Mom said (A Ancient dog teaching him Ancient Greek now that something you don't see every day but if he was in a cave that means he must got books some how) Sally thought

"He said Hades wife left them, every spring she would some to see him but he hasn't seen her since she gave him the last book and that was 9000 years ago" I add

"Oh, just wondering and later honey" Mom adds as she opens the door and gives me a kiss good bye. I give her one and I leave and go back to the underworld

The months pass and it was June. I have spent almost a year in the underworld it will be a year in July. Back in April my son asked why he was going where he was. I told him to have fun and you will always remember both of us. He knew what I meant he wasn't mad but he understood he told me we have a link as well Thomas found out by mistake

That's how I found out so we told our son the truth about him having two father's he said he didn't care as long as you love me and care he said and We do that's what I told him he knows so we took him to The Louts hotel and went from there, He likes it he said to us I thought he won't though.

Male's getting Pergo were rare. It was becoming more common but Doctors can't Believe it because Male body's aren't suppose to do that. Going off topic I trained each day and each night same with Jake until he left he was already 5.6 witch was tall for his age. He will be 6.2 or 6.3 when he's done.

Thomas told me he was doing good. He came to see me one day in May and He told me he would see me soon I said sure I hope your safe. Hades said he would so I believe him I think.

Also in April Hermes came to see me he want to thank me for my service thanks to me his under water service is great and I'm in Charge of that making sure if things need to go to Father when he up in Olympus and other things as well.

The rest of the days pass and I trained until last day of June.

**June 30**

**Last Day Of School for every one but me (Sea of Monsters Pg 1-3) ****My Nightmare started like this **

I was standing on a deserted street in a some little beach town it was the middle of the night. A storm was blowing wind and rain ripped at the palm trees along the side walk pink and yellow stucco buildings lined the street their windows boarded up. A block away past a line of hibiscus bushes the ocean churned.

Florida I thought Though I wasn't sure how I knew that I'd never been to Florida

Then I heard hooves clattering against the pavement I turned and saw my friend Grover running for his life Yeah I said Hooves.

Grover is a satyr from the waist up he looks like a typical gangly teenager with peach fuzz Goatee and a bad case of acne He walks with a strange limp but unless you happen to catch him without his pants on (which I don't recommend) you'd never know that there was anything unhuman about him.

Baggy jeans and fake feet hide the fact that he's got furry hindquarters and hooves.

Grover had been my friend in Six grade Any way Thomas and I gone on this adventure to return items that Luke stole after that we end up at his home for awhile then that's when I meet Annabeth. She took us to Camp half blood and that's where the fun began with every one.

Luke, a Demigod just like me was to be there but he left before I got there and he cursed Thomas because he knew what Luke was up to.

I haven't seen Grover since Thomas left and that was the end of last July. Thomas told me that Grover had set off alone on a dangerous quest. A quest that no Satyr had ever returned from.

Anyway in my Dream Grover was hauling goat tail, holding his human shoes in his hands the way he does when he needs to move fast. He clopped past the little tourist shops and surfboard rental places. The wind bent the palm trees almost to the ground.

Grover was terrified of Something behind him. He must've just come from the beach. Wet sand was caked in his fur. He'd escaped from some where he was trying to get away from something.

A bone Rattling growl cut through the storm behind Grover at the far end of the block a Shadowy figure loomed. It swatted aside a street lamp which burst in a shower of sparks.

Grover stumbled whimpering in fear He muttered to him self Have to get away have to warn them. I couldn't see what was chasing him but I could here it muttering and cursing the ground shook as it go closer Grover dashed around a street corner and faltered he'd run into a dead-end courtyard full of shops No time to back up the nearest door had been blown open by the storm.

The sign above the darkened display window read St Augustine Bridal Boutique Grover dashed inside he dove behind a rack of wedding dresses. The monster's Shadow passed in front of the shop I could smell the thing a sickening combination of wet sheep wool and rotten meat and that weird sour body odor monsters have like a skunk that's been living of Mexican food. Grover trembled behind the wedding dresses The monster's Shadow passed on.

Silence expect for the rain, Grover took a deep breath. Maybe the thing was gone Then lighting flashed The entire front of the store exploded and a monstrous voice bellowed MINE!

I sat bolt up right shivering in my bed deep in the underworld.

"Wa?" I add

_**End of Percy Pov **_

_**TBC in Book 2 -Percy Jackson Thalia's Cursed Tree and The Sea of Monsters **_


End file.
